Tainted Love
by Hespera Nova
Summary: Durer / Vallewida. The biggest illusion of all is the illusion of control.
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Love

Pairing: Durer / Vallewida

I do not own Enzai, nor its characters. No money are being made.

Since this is about Durer and Vallewida, it should be pretty self explanatory. However, for those that are not very familiar with the Enzai universe, be warned: this is a dark story, involving abuse, torture, a lot of non-con. My secret desire is to turn it into something more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dragging his feet, Vallewida was heading towards his cell. He had been thrown there, in that dank room, after he had been 'released' from the army. Strangely, he did not feel that depressed, although the lackluster look of his entire being was telling a totally different story. Actually, he felt glad to be alive, and, as many other times, in his life, he thanked God quietly for taking good care of him. Right here, in that cold cell, that only had one bed and something that hardly could be called a table, he seemed to be able to forget. It turned his skin cold, any little thought on what had happened there, back at the unit. He did not want to remember, he knew he had had to do terrible things to go through all that, without losing his mind, or wishing to take his own life. He knew his life was not his for taking, and it had only been lent to him by angels.

He had expected worse, since this was prison. But the others had left him alone, and no inmate had tried to fumble with him in dark corners. Vallewida did not care why no one touched him, as he didn't mind at all. He liked the quietness of the damp cell, where he could pull the covers over his head, separating himself from the world, secluded in the warmth of his own body. He did not know his loneliness was going to be short lived.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Is that him?

-Yes, that's the one, with the long silver hair.

-Hm, pretty … No wonder those army guys took turns at his behind. He looks so much like a woman, he can be mistaken for one. So, no one touched him since then, you say?

Durer turned towards his father, cocking his head in question.

-He's all yours … Bollanet commented, with a sly smile hanging on his fat ugly lips. Make sure he does not have a good time. I need that info, the sooner, the better.

His son returned a wry smirk.

-I'll squeeze it from him, don't worry. I have my methods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One could hardly see any physical resemblance between father and son. It was quite explainable since Durer's mother had been from the nobility, an off-spring sold off to the higher payer. There had been no love there, and from the repeated rapes, which had always left the wretched being more fragile, some day Durer had been born. His mother had died during labors, and Bollanet had not cared much, despite the fact that his son grew to be almost the spitting image of the one that had passed away too young. Yes, no one could see any physical resemblance between father and son, but that was where the differences stopped, since they shared the same hatred filled attitude, the same brutality, and egocentrism. And Durer, despite remembering of his mother's beauty, was so twisted inside, that his face always looked contorted, a wicked smile hanging on thin lips, eyes filled with malevolence. His looks, however, faded in front of his true nature, what he was harboring inside, the permanent need to belittle and torture others, in the only purpose being his pure enjoyment.

Before coming to this prison as a guardian, no one knew what Durer had been doing for a living. Sheltered by his father's connections, he had no need to do anything, but word had it that the son of Bollanet was easily bored, which had always caused ruckus around his father's house and scandal that had dragged his father's name to the gutters, that was, as everyone pretended to know nothing about the financial machinations Bollanet had put in action over the years. Dead bodies did no one any good, and Bollanet had become slightly annoyed with his son's tantrums, as he had been the one to clean up the mess each and every time. This time, he had a mission to give to his son, and smiling wickedly, he had thought that no one was more befitting than Durer to make the truth come gushing out of the wretched being that had dared crossing. Vallewida was going to meet his end between those walls, and it was Bollanet's personal wish that the soldier would go down, slowly agonizing over what he had done to deserve such a frightening demise.

Knowing his son would come to his prison, he had postponed any punishment he had in store for Vallewida, giving the prisoner a short lived brether, before entering the gates of hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durer had felt a surge of carnal lust, while watching the silver haired prisoner minding his business among the other inmates. He had watched while Vallewida was threading lightly behind a group of men, finally choosing to sit at a table, alone. His father had told him he had to interrogate a prisoner, which stubbornly refused to produce stolen evidence, but never mentioned anything about the guy having such lovely features. When he had heard the man had been his unit's sperm bucket, he could swear those guys had done it, out of pure boredom, but now he was reviewing his own point of view. He was among those that didn't mind being sucked off while exacting punishment over those undeserving, but the prisoner called Vallewida made his flesh sing a different tune. Durer was more than ready to start his interrogation sessions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The loud smack of a cane hitting his cell bars made Vallewida jump out of his bed. The ominous feeling he had felt earlier, while having his quiet, solitaire dinner, came washing over him again. He had felt like a pair of malevolent eyes had started boring in the back of his skull, and he could do nothing to shake off that feeling.

-Rise and shine, princess, he heard a masculine, low voice demanding, its tone tainted with malevolence.

Almost trembling, Vallewida approached the bars, knowing full well that the guardians of that God forsaken place were not too fond of the idea of having prisoners denying orders. He did not know that voice, it had to be someone new, wanting to make a strong impression on the inmates.

As soon as he was next to the cell bars, a paw like hand sneaked inside, catching Vallewida's waist in one swift move, forcing the ex soldier stumble forward, hitting his head hard against the cold metal. He opened his mouth to let a pained groan out, but he stopped midway, when his eyes met a pair of ice cold ones, sparkling dangerously in the faint light given by the narrow corridors' candles.

-You look rather nice with your mouth slacking like that, the voice purred. I heard you know quite well how to please a man, or was it an entire unit?

Having to remember about those agonizing days made Vallewida cringed. He closed his mouth and bit his lips to refrain himself from shattering his teeth in pure fear.

-Oh, don't you worry, princess, I think I can make up for your friends. Having the routine of blowing off a bunch of unwashed apes, having their dicks stuffing your other generous hole, … that must have gotten boring … I can assure you – while saying that, the guard dug his fingers in Vallewida's flesh, almost making the other yelp – that my fantasy is limitless, especially when I have an interesting partner to share it with.

Hot breath was blown over Vallewida's face, which turned his head in disgust. He had feared that, that the agony would start again, and the thought of dying in that hellhole, while being raped and abused, caused a sudden surge of adrenaline to course through Vallewida's veins, making him disentangle briskly from his would be tormentor's embrace. He ran backwards, desperately seeking for a place to hide, but his back suddenly hit the cold wall, making him gasp in terror.

The door opened swiftly, and the man entered the darkness of the room. He approached his prey with feline movements, stalking Vallewida, closer and closer, until their noses almost touched. The guardian did not raise his hands to touch the inmate, but chose to laugh wryly:

-Didn't thought you had it in you, you cum hungry whore … I thought it would be better to know each other in broad daylight, but since you seem to have no intention to step into my office … I think I need to convince you.

The ex soldier did not close his eyes. He felt the slap across his face like coming from far away. Paralyzing fear had the narcotic effect of rendering every sensation dimmer, something Vallewida was usually thankful for, until the next day, when he felt the pain and shame all over again.

His head lolled from one side to the other, while being slapped, but he did nothing. A steel like hand caught his chin, forcing his head up.

-You're such a slut, aren't you? Pretending to run, only to make me enter this stinky room and have you punished …

He was suddenly grabbed by his right elbow and dragged behind the guardian which only needed three paces to step out of Vallewida's cell. The prisoner finally dared speaking, his fear of dying renewed once more:

-Where … where are we going?

The answer was a cruel laughter.

-Not like I care telling you, but I think the interrogation room would be much more appropriate for our first conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On his knees, hands tight behind his back, Vallewida was staring at the floor, whose borders' only limit were a pair of black boots. He was thinking grimly of his fate, while the same questions ran on his head.

-Where did you hide it?

-I do not know what I am asked about. What is it that I have stolen?

Durer paced the floor slowly, in cadence, without showing any sign of irritation. After all, having that guy kneeled in front of him was quite a pleasant image, and he did not mind if the interrogation would go like that for a while.

-Stop pretending, Vallewida. You know it is not helping you … but it may earn you a little bit of … hm, what should I choose? Whipping? No, I guess that leaves too many scars, and you have really great skin … Spanking? Hm, that's appealing somehow, especially since you act like such a spoilt child … Or would you like it better to be tied up and fucked until you cannot scream no more?

The words poured out of the guardian's mouth in the same bored rhythm, but Vallewida sensed something was off. Clearly, the man was expecting something of him, but that information he could not give. Not only because it would have meant his impending death, but also because that information was blocked inside his mind, and he could not take it out, even if he wanted to. Yet, there was something else, like the guardian, whose name he did not know, was hoping for Vallewida to keep silent, to deny the request of spilling everything out.

When the man's steps stopped, Vallewida felt his heart stopping, too. It was the anticipation that made the fear grow exponentially, and his tormentor seemed to know everything about fear.

The cane blow made Vallewida bend forward awkwardly, his face almost touching the floor. He was taken by his hair and pushed over the desk placed in the center of the room. He was waiting for a shower of blows to rain on his back, but no other came. Instead, the cane smacked the table, inches from his eyes, making him flinch. A glove hand started to caress the cane intently, while Vallewida's eyes remained fixed on the object.

-I was just wondering … just how much of it would fit in?

Vallewida was clearly shaking now. He was going to die, so he started praying, while he felt his pants dragged down and let to hang around his ankles. The gloved hand was caressing his buttocks, falsely reassuring, and Vallewida gasped in shock, when gloved digits pushed at his entrance without caring. A cruel laughter followed:

-So lovely … Such a lovely tight cunt … You are clearly missing having your hole stretched and filled … Let me help you …

The digits were replaced by the blunt head of the cane, and Vallewida froze, knowing that thrashing against the painful sensation would only make it worse.

-How nice of you to swallow that up so easily … the man commented, while slowly pushing the cane against Vallewida's anus.

When the object reached the prisoner's physical limit, a deafening shriek was the answer. The guardian laughed:

-Did I hit something? Let me do it again.

Pushing further only made the prisoner scream again and again, up to the point where Vallewida collapsed, his throat hoarse and crocked from too much screaming. His tormentor stopped and waited. After all, that was where the fun began, right?

Vallewida's repertoire changed. He groaned softly and tried to push himself against the stick. His eyes blank now did not search for his tormentor's, the entire attention of this empty shell Vallewida became being focused on trying to gain pleasure from the stick impaled deeply into him.

The guardian was watching the transformation completely mesmerized. Instead of pushing more, he withdrew the cane and let it fall. Vallewida watched over his shoulder, regretfully following the cane's itinerary.

-Don't worry, I think you'll find the replacement quite satisfactory, the guardian commented.

The son of Bollanet had not expected to find the prisoner so damn appealing. It had been a game up to the point, when he had seen the inmate's eyes turn dull and empty. Vallewida looked so much like a broken doll, that it made a surge of carnal desire almost sweep Durer off his feet.

After throwing the cane, he positioned himself behind the wretched being, while flipping his zipper open, to take out his engorged shaft. He had not been so hard in a long while, so he wanted to enjoy that erection as much as he could. He pushed against Vallewida's opening and felt like almost dying from the perfection of the sensation. He let out a load groan, and started pounding the other's flesh, forgetting completely about what he was supposed to find out from the prisoner, about the fact that he was Bollanet's son, about the hatred he had always felt towards the entire world. The pure feeling of having his cock buried deep in that warm body was nothing like Durer had ever experienced before. So he pushed and pushed, his desire fueled by the lustful noises the prisoner was making under him, clearly enjoying to the extreme the way he was taken. Vallewida's voice grew ragged, and, when a loud groan announced he was spilling his seed all over the interrogation table, which had served as a marvelous friction device against his pained erection, that was all that Durer needed, in order to have his own release triggered. He emptied his testes inside the wasted body lying still under him, praising the man's tight hole through clenched teeth.

He withdrew with a plop, and curiously watched as his own seed started pouring out the man's now well used hole. A few droplets fell on his shiny boots, which made Durer frown in slight displeasure. He took the inmate by his hair and turned him in a painful angle.

-Lick it, he commanded, and he let the ex soldier drop on the floor and bend over his boots.

His dick now shrunk, with a satisfied smile on his face, Durer basked in the new sensation. At his feet, Vallewida was making his boots shine again.

-Look up to me, he ordered, and the man looked at him with those odd eyes.

Suddenly, Durer felt the urge to caress that nice hair, to feel its softness. Vallewida's lips looked moist and inviting, while the slut was licking them shamelessly.

-A very skillful mouth I hear you have … I guess I'll put it to good use, later.

Vallewida nodded obediently.

-Do that, next time, please, he said in an even, lifeless tone.

Just how fucked up the man truly was? When his father had told him about the transformation the man was suffering while being raped, Durer had laughed and said that it had to be only an act, designed by a clever mind. Seeing it with his own eyes made Durer doubt about the act part. Vallewida had just turned into an obedient doll in front of his eyes, and that had been absolutely delicious. The guardian had not enjoyed someone else's body like that in a long time. Maybe because no one had rewarded so much his ministrations so far. Usually, those creatures had the upsetting tendency to faint or even worse, to kick the bucket, before Durer could obtain what he was after. On the other hand, Vallewida had overcome all his expectations and then some. That other Vallewida had enjoyed getting fucked, after being tortured and raped by a stick. The sadist inside Durer was overjoyed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-So, did you get it from him?

-Get what? Durer asked, annoyed at being disturbed from his musing by that parody of a father he had.

-Did you make him spill that out?

-Oh, you mean Vallewida. I made him spill something … but not what you're after, he answered with a smug satisfied smile.

Bollanet frowned. His son was already troublesome as he was, now he was just laughing in his face.

-I told you to interrogate him, not to fuck him.

Placing his feet nonchalantly on the massive mahogany desk, Durer uttered:

-I don't give a shit about what you told me. I don't get orders from you. But, don't worry, 'papa', I have my ways. Don't tell me you haven't enjoyed that cocksucker's holes …

-Of course I did. Everyone did. Bollanet answered, raising his shoulders in annoyance.

Why did Durer feel like clenching his teeth upon hearing that straightforward answer?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alone in his cell again, Vallewida was still trembling under the covers. "I met the Devil himself", he thought, and started his praying for the night, all over again. For reasons he could not fathom, he could not think straight, his mind dragged into that interrogation room and the evening's happenings.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Vallewida learns the name of his tormentor, and something more he didn't want to find out.

Chapter 2

Days were long in prison. Vallewida did not mind that, it was the night he feared more, because now the peace had been taken away from him, once more. He had not seen the guardian that had put him through hell the previous night, and because that sinister individual had not appeared among inmates until supper time, Vallewida was starting to think if it had not been just a nightmare, a product of his own imagination. On the other hand, the pains he felt everywhere, especially the ones indicating he had been forced into intercourse again had assured him otherwise.

He put his meal on the table and started to eat slowly, his eyes cast down, trying to stay invisible to the outside world. The loud sound of a whip cutting through the air, coming from the far side of the room, made his hair stand on end, and he raised his eyes, hoping that his instincts told him wrong.

In front of the entrance, a tall silhouette, dressed in a guardian uniform, was slowly moving a whip. The sound had attracted all the inmates' attention, not just Vallewida, and now everybody was staring at the new comer.

Casually, the man walked forward, and suddenly jumped on one of the long tables on which inmates were having their evening meal. The silence was thick, dark, and Vallewida felt his lips starting to tremble. No doubt, the man handling the whip, while closely looking at each inmate, whose eyes were immediately cast down, now marching on the table, stepping on chipped, dirty plates, kicking the few existing kitchen utensils aside, without a care for a few desperate cries of those that were going to go to bed on an empty stomach, was him. His nightmare. It had not been a dream after all, Vallewida thought to himself, while feeling pure despair gripping his insides. He began praying that the devil won't see him, being still far away.

Suddenly, the man stopped and cracked his whip again, making those happening to be close to gasp in terror. Then he spoke:

-My name is Durer. Remember it, shitheads. Anyone that dares breaking the rules is going to be disciplined by me. And my little friend.

With the last words, Durer caressed his whip meaningfully. Clearly, the inmates in the room were frightened.

-If any one of you, apes, gets caught, make sure to say your prayers now. I will know it before you're finished and I'll show no mercy.

With an ironic smirk hanging on his thin, twisted lips, he added:

-See, I'm a good guy. I'm warning you ahead of time.

A little pause, no one dared laughing.

After that, Durer descended from the table, his boots smacking on the cement making a loud sound, almost deafening in Vallewida's ears. Or was it because the whole room was deadly silent?

-Eat now, cocksuckers. I'll deal with any of you later, Durer continued, then made a little pause, to let the words sink in, - in case someone dares disobey me.

Vallewida made himself little, hoping that the guardian, now finished with his speech, will leave. Everyone started to eat quietly, only the faint sound of utensils hitting against plates being heard from time to time. When a shadow fell upon the table, in front of Vallewida, the ex soldier knew he was doomed.

Durer let his body fell next to Vallewida, but with his back against the table, so he could still supervise the whole room with hawk eyes. Raising the head of the whip, he caught a few strands of Vallewida's hair, and pushed them aside. In a low voice, which brought the silver haired man fresh memories, he asked, feigning interest:

-Oh, you eating alone, princess?

Vallewida was fighting with all his might just to stand there, unmoved. He didn't know if Durer – now he knew the name of his tormentor – wanted him to answer. The guardian continued:

-What, no talking to me? And I thought we had such a pleasant time last night. I distinctly remember how you were pushing your ass into my cock, wanting more, like the little slut you are.

Durer was almost purring while saying those words. Vallewida clenched his teeth.

-Well, if I could not make you such a great impression, and you act like you don't want to remember, it only means that I need to work harder, and prove to you that I'm worthy of your consideration, sweetie …

The guardian got closer to Vallewida and now was whispering into his ear:

-C'mon, you have to give a guy a second chance … Durer faked being hurt by Vallewida's passivity. I promise it will take longer next time, the sinister man added, catching the other's neck into a tight grip, - much longer, until you are completely satisfied … I'll make you scream my name, princess …

Vallewida did not dare moving, afraid his neck would snap, but tried to speak.

-Please, it hurts …

-You have to do better than that, Durer warned, and the underlying threat was making Vallewida's heart beat wildly.

-Please, sir, let go of my neck, I am begging you, the ex soldier pleaded, tears in his eyes.

A little pleased, Durer eased his grip, but didn't let go completely. He turned the inmate's chin towards him, wanting to see his eyes. But Vallewida's long lashes were covering his eyes, their moisture telling Durer what the guardian wanted to know.

-Open your eyes and look at me.

Fear could be read in the prisoner's wide eyes, and Durer duly noted their beautiful color.

-You dare to look so innocent, he remarked. Looking at these eyes, one could never tell how much you enjoyed getting fucked by my cane, no later than last night. To think that a skinny bitch like you could take so much in. Durer whistled in admiration. I'll be damned … I never thought to found such a treasure here.

Vallewida gulped. This man was making him want to crawl out of his skin. He knew, and he could remember parts of what was happening when he 'transformed'. He wished he could be totally oblivious, but, unfortunately, this was not always the case, and last night, had not been at all. The images, images of himself being taken by this monster, loving every second of getting fucked within an inch of his miserable life, were still floating on the borders of his sanity, and he had tried to push them away. He could not do it, especially not when Durer's hot breath was blown into his face, and he could feel his tormentor getting closer and closer.

The ex soldier felt panic gripping him. What did the man want? Nervously licking his lips, he tried moving away a little, and the grip on his neck tensed again. After a short moment, Durer released him and pushed him away.

-I'll be in my office later tonight. I expect you to come running to me. Of course, you can take your time, but the more I'll be waiting, the more time I'll have to think about more elaborate ways for us to spend a delightful evening. And, one thing: I like my bitches clean, so go take a shower before meeting me, I don't want to smell the stench of this shithole on you.

-Yes, sir, Vallewida mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment he saw Durer's back disappearing, Vallewida quickly swallowed the last remnants of his food, and started running towards the showers. A few inmates stared after him.

Turning the cold water on – as no one in that prison had the right to indulge in such luxuries like warm water – Vallewida started to scratch his skin with his nails. Using a small piece of soap he had stolen from the lavatory, he used it on his hair and his entire body. He was washing himself like a maniac, insisting on his nether parts, as he suspected those were headed for a very thorough inspection. His rear was still hurting like hell, but he knew he could not push Durer back. After all, he was nothing but a prisoner, and that man held his life in his hands. If it meant for him to sacrifice his body in order to save his soul, that be it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his office, Durer was indulging in a glass of fine wine. The meal prepared for him was superior in many ways to that served to the lost souls kept in the basement of the building.

-Ah, he sighed satisfied, what could make my evening better?

A soft knock on the door brought a wicked smile to his lips.

-And now, la piece de resistance …. Come in!

The door cracked a few inches, and Vallewida's thin frame followed. With the same smile, Durer ushered him to come in and get closer.

-I see you took the shower, as recommended. I assume that the prison fragrance will fail to suit my taste, but, well, since it is about you, I am willing to let it slip.

Gesturing with his hand holding the glass, he ordered:

-Strip.

Carefully, with efficient movements, Vallewida unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. He fold it neatly and put it on a chair, then he took off his pants, trying to ignore the hot stare following his gestures. After placing all his clothes in order, he stood up, ready for inspection.

Durer let his eyes travel slowly over the male's body. Vallewida was very thin, his bones sticking everywhere, but he had an appeal the guardian could not deny. The ex soldier should have been a very elegant person, the smooth hairless skin, and that long hair being one of the many things indicating the man's provenience and previous life. The guardian's eyes fell on the small penis, resting on the only other hair the man was sporting on his entire body. Vallewida was so delicate, it caused Durer a dull ache raising in his loins, the need to take the male and bend him and break him growing impatiently. But these were not his ways, when so much sadistic pleasure could be drawn from the poor creature's reactions.

Resting on the back of the lavish armchair his office was adorned with, Durer raised the glass and looked at Vallewida through it. The ex soldier was keeping his eyes down, in pure obedience. Durer patted his thigh:

-Come, sugar, sit on my lap.

Threading with small steps, Vallewida circled the desk, and placed himself delicately on Durer's thigh, barely refraining the feeling of dread he experienced once his bare skin made contact with the fabric of the man's uniform. The guardian raised the glass and said to Vallewida:

-You look down, here, have a sip.

The prisoner tried to raise his arms to deny the drink, but the glass was pushed to his lips, and the whole content was forced down his throat. Not being able to drink it all, rivulets of blood like wine gushed out, flowing down Vallewida's chin, down his chest, on his belly, losing themselves in the little forest guarding the man's delicate manhood.

-Tsk, tsk, Durer commented, such expensive wine getting wasted …

He put the glass on the table and fiercely embraced Vallewida. He let the man's body on the mahogany desk and started to lick the wine off the man's chest, lapping at the other's nipples shamelessly.

-Oh, but this gets so much better when tasted off a beautiful woman's skin …

Vallewida had not been prepared for such an assault. He had expected to be tortured and humiliated, and fucked afterwards. This felt worst, because it forced him to be perfectly conscious while being taken. He whispered:

-I am not a woman.

Durer raised his head, his eyes shooting angry darts, which made Vallewida close his eyes in return. A hand crept towards the prisoner's nether parts and squeezed the little package there, hard:

-Do you call yourself a man? The derisive voice commented. It would be quite easy to have your balls cut off, or even worse, to have you totally nullificated, you know?

Vallewida swallowed hard. He didn't want the pain, he hated the pain. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Durer let the trembling body and stood up. His hands on his hips, he looked down on Vallewida.

-C'mon, grab your dick and jerk it off. Show me that you are a man.

The inmate did not dare touching himself.

-If you don't manage to get off while jerking off, I'll cut your dick.

The threat had been issued on an even tone, but Vallewida started trembling. Quickly, he grabbed his manhood and started pumping, desperately. But he could not do it. The member remained limp, despite his tries to make it hard. Durer chuckled and slowly opened a drawer from where he took off a shiny, scary knife.

Vallewida gasped in horror. He didn't want that! Durer brought the knife between his legs and caressed the man's balls with the sharp blade. The prisoner felt the walls of his mind shaking. When the blade was pushed a little further, breaking a little the surface of the skin, he quickly moved backwards and jumped from the table in pure fear.

He barely reached for the door, when a solid hand pushed the door back. Vallewida let himself on his knees and started begging:

-Please, please, don't! I beg of you, please!

He now wished so bad for his other self to appear. That other Vallewida had a chance of living through all that. Now, there was no escape left whatsoever.

A gloved hand covered his mouth, and Durer brought the blade closer to Vallewida's eyes, which followed his own mirrored imaged in horrified fascination. The guardian bent and releasing the prisoner's mouth, spoke:

-I'll let you off the hook this time. But only if you earn it.

-How? Vallewida's lips were still trembling. Tell me what to do and I'll do it.

Durer let his hand caress the arch of the man's beautiful lips.

-You promised me something last time. Do it.

He did remember. He knew that Durer was too much of a monster to be satisfied only with one session of sex, no matter how brutal. At least, in that area, he could play his cards right.

Still eyeing the blade kept tightly in Durer's right hand, Vallewida, on his knees, began unzipping his tormentor's pants. Carefully, he took out the already engorged shaft and licked his lips before diving in. He engulfed the man's cock in his warm mouth, and started to suck, applying enough pressure so he could feel him.

Durer watched the other man in pure fascination. Oh, but the man knew how to suck a cock! It seemed there were many things Vallewida had learnt in the army. He put his hand on the man's hand, guiding him to work faster on his dick. The erections he had while with Vallewida were amazing, they seem to root deep down in his brain, sucking him in with an incredible power. While sucked off by Vallewida, Durer felt like sitting on top of the world.

-Harder, bitch, suck me harder!

He let off the blade from his right hand and caught the man's head with both his hands. Now he was practically fucking Vallewida's mouth like there was no tomorrow. His victim was gagging now and trying to get back a little, but Durer kept him there, until he came with a loud growl, spilling his seed inside the man's throat.

All drained, he withdrew, not without taking in the beautiful view of an equally spent Vallewida, which now breathed hard, cum spilling from his beautiful mouth, all red from the recent ministrations it had been subject to.

-Fuck, but you know how to suck cock!

There was pure admiration in that tone, but that didn't make Vallewida feel any better. He was dirty now, barely refraining from puking all over Durer's boots, but the sight of the blade fallen on the floor made him feel better. He succeeded. He could live another day. That damn fake, lifeless Vallewida had not come out. He clearly could have handled this better.

Durer stood on his leather armchair again, with a satisfied smile on his face.

-How does my cum taste, darling?

Vallewida knew the man was more than a wild card. In a lifeless tone, he responded:

-It is delicious, sir, thank you.

Durer knew the man was lying, but he was gloating nonetheless.

-Now I think we can take off from where we left. Come here, princess, I hope you had enough lesson for one day.

Obediently, Vallewida sat on Durer's lap, letting himself be handled like a doll. Strangely enough, the guardian was now caressing his skin, creeping upwards, cupping a cheek. Durer was looking directly into his eyes, trying to gauge any reaction of rejection Vallewida would dare to have.

-You look so lovely, with my seed coming out of your mouth, the guardian commented. This makes me sooooo hard again.

Vallewida's eyes grew wider. What kind of stamina did that man have? But he let himself be embraced and then pushed onto the desk, his legs opened more. Durer made him rest his calves against his tormentor's shoulders, and gripped his hips for better grinding. When he pushed in, the prisoner squirmed and cried from the sudden pain. Obviously, what had happened a night before had not gone without consequences. Vallewida was horribly sore, and Durer pushed in vain, failing to get through the tight ring of muscles, denying his entrance. He growled in frustration, but, to Vallewida's surprise, which suspected a world of pain to come raining down on him again, he stopped. He fumbled with a drawer again, which made Vallewida squirm from fear again. Unluckily for him, Durer was still holding one of his legs pressed to his body.

-I was going to keep that for the times when you are a good boy, but seeing how tight your cunt gets, I guess I have no choice.

A small container was thrown on Vallewida's chest.

-Put it in you, 'cause if I don't get my dick inside you in exactly three seconds …

Durer did not have to issue his threat. Vallewida quickly opened the container and used the viscous content inside to lube himself. He barely withdrew his fingers, when he felt Durer's hard shaft pushing inside, this time succeeding.

-Oh, fuck! Yeah, like this, you fucking tight cunt …

It hurt nonetheless. Vallewida bit his lips to refrain from shouting at the invasion. He could still feel Durer's taste on his lips, which only made it worse. The man was fucking him with no remorse, muffling words of praise.

-You're so good at milking my cock, damn, you tight bitch!

Vallewida was trying in vain to think of something else while the guardian was pushing relentlessly inside him. Feeling his back pressed hard into the desk, he tried to adjust his position, realizing too late how bad that move was. Exactly then, the head of Durer's cock brushed over his prostate, making him yelp, this time, from pleasure. That earned him a cruel laugh from Durer.

-So you feel it, then, even if you don't get into your nutcase shell …

Just to verify, Durer pushed again, and Vallewida tried to get away.

-Not so fast, princess. I bet you will squirt with that pathetic dick of yours just from me fucking you like this.

Bending over Vallewida's body, Durer grabbed a fist of the man's hair and ordered:

-Look at me, I want to see your eyes when you cum, while impaled on my dick.

Helpless, Vallewida looked. Durer's eyes burned darkly, hazed from desire, showing some naked emotion, a sense that he could not quite comprehend, as not even his tormentor was aware of. While Durer watched Vallewida's eyes while cumming, so did Vallewida.

Withdrawing from the heat of Vallewida's body, Durer felt a pleasant exhaustion spreading in his limbs. Having this man was like a sweet kind of intoxication, that he could not remember feeling it ever before. It was like a drug, infiltrating in his system, but Durer was not yet aware of it. Like a man falling to addiction, he didn't know when to stop, still lying to himself that he had everything under control. Watching Vallewida through half hooded eyes, he commented.

-You're such a fucking liar, Vallewida. For someone who dares looking so miserable on the outside, you sure know how to party. But I'll tear your walls down, don't worry, brick by hypocritical brick.

Breathing heavily, still recovering from the shattering orgasm, Vallewida stood there, unmoving. Yet, Durer's words were scaring him the most, as the look he had seen in Durer's eyes. There had been lust there, but something more, yet, something that said the monster was after Vallewida's soul.


	3. Chapter 3

At night, Durer dreamed. And those were not the usual dreams he had, where violence and torture were usually the norm, the dreams that left him drained and exposed, for which he had the long hours of the day to fill with other experiences, meant to serve him fight off the fear, by instilling fear in others. These dreams were of a somewhat different nature. They were still dark and familiar, but a silver thread of hair was guiding him on an unknown path. Sometimes, he arrived at a small hut in the woods. Although it was always night, he always found the bed inside. A warm body covered his instantly, and, in the dark, Durer felt at peace. Other times, he walked on an empty street, and a small hand suddenly gripped his coat to attract him in a corner, where he was again covered by a warm body, and an equally warm mouth took his. Upon waking up, he always felt confused. He hated being confused, he had learnt to love fear and dominate it, only to stay away from the naked feeling of exposure he had experienced a long time ago, in his dormant past.

Absent minded, Durer picked a single hair of silver color of his uniform. It reminded him of his favorite prisoner, and a smile quickly appeared and disappeared on his thin lips. Yes, the man was quite entertaining, but Durer's lips quirked into an unpleasant smirk, remembering what he was expected to draw out of the man's mind. And the truth was, he could not deny his father's wish. The man had to be tortured until saying everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At least, during the day, Vallewida could feel sheltered from that man's hungry grip. Durer seemed to be too much trapped in bullying others, to care for him too much during daylight. But Vallewida also made a lot of effort to stay out of his way, as well. During the last weeks, he started to make some friends. Because he had to visit the infirmary a lot, he usually received a lot of extra medicine, from the doctor which seemed to be the only outsider that cared, at least a little, for the prisoners. He had used that medicine, and the little knowledge he had on first aid, to cure others, and that had brought him a lot of sympathy. He had suspected that being known as the one Durer fucked could bring him a lot of displeasure, but it was quite the opposite, as the others were seeing him like some sort of a martyr. He did not want that aura to be placed upon his head, he was seeing himself as nothing else but a sinner, a poor being whose only purpose was to burn in hell one day. Yet, the other prisoners were respecting him. The only trouble happened when new comers were being brought to the prison. Fortunately, they were quickly brought to their senses by the others, and Vallewida had always escaped unscathed.

But there were times when foolish creepers were trying their luck at Vallewida, and the ex soldier prayed Durer would not see anything, until the ocasionally mad man was convinced otherwise by the other inmates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Who's that one with the long hair? He looks like a broad.

-Man, stay away. That bitch's taken.

-No shit! Who's riding that ass?

-That mean motherfucker. Durer.

-I ain't scared of that shit.

The man flexed his muscles, pleased with the effect he had on the other prisoners. Yet, the one next to him was watching him with frightened eyes.

-Man, don't do it. If Durer finds out, you're toast.

-Shut your piehole! And get the fuck away from me! Did you shit your pants or anything? Now let me talk to the little princess.

The browny guy closed the distance between him and the silver haired prisoner. He placed his paw like hand on Vallewida's shoulder, and bent over the other, whispering in his ear:

-How about sucking me off, princess? I bet you don't mind changing dicks from time to time.

Vallewida quickly withdrew from the other's touch and talked with his eyes cast down:

-Please, go away, before he sees you.

But the man was not that easy to convince. Touching the slender body had made his blood boil. From up close, that Vallewida guy was truly a looker, and he was thinking the others were just buttheads for not being able to score with that bitch.

He just placed a hand over Vallewida's mouth and immobilized him with the other. Before everyone could tell anything, he was dragging his prize towards a dark corner, wanting nothing but to plunge deep into one of the man's hot orifices. Strangely enough, the ex soldier did not try to scream, only silently tried to get those paws off his body, to no avail.

Vallewida was pushed with his back against the wall. He dreaded being raped. But he did not want to call for Durer. He knew the others would hate him for doing that. And he did not want to face the consequences of that man's possessive nature. At least, Vallewida knew he would not be killed until every last piece of information would be drawn from him. For the others, there were no guarantees. So he tried to break loose on his own from those enormous hands, just hoping that Durer would not be alerted about the ongoing events.

He had no chance to stand against his attacker. The man gripped his neck and rubbed his lips against Vallewida's. The ex soldier felt his bile rising in his throat. At least, Durer did not kiss him. If he had known how much Vallewida dreaded to be forced into that kind of intimacy, even worse than fucking, he would have maybe used it.

A heavy tongue pushed against his teeth, forcing him to open his mouth. He tried to move his head, but the other pinned him even more, now forcing a leg between Vallewida's slender limbs, pressing his loins harder and harder. When the man broke the kiss, he breathed in deeply, raggedly. The other inmate commented:

-Fuck, you taste good. You're so clean, I'll make you my bitch.

Pushing Vallewida down on his knees, the man took out his enormous shaft, and, with a longing moan, pushed it against the other's face.

-C'mon, take it in, bitch, I heard you're practiced.

Vallewida did not want it. Not another dick stuffed down his throat, not other hands touching him everywhere. In a surge of panic, he jumped up and ran. His assailant turned quickly on his toes to catch his running prey.

The ex soldier ran only a few steps until hitting something solid. Raising his eyes, he saw Durer's face, clearly annoyed. Vallewida quickly cowered, afraid of any of the guardian's moods. Maybe he did not know, and he could appease him with his obedient pose. But his attacker seemed to have a death wish. The inmate's voice rose:

-Where you're running, bitch?

Everyone else in the room fell silent. Vallewida tried to catch Durer's hands, but he was brushed aside. The guardian was in front of the other inmate in a split of a second. The muscled man understood, from the horror that could be read in the others' eyes, that he was now facing his opponent. Pushing his dick inside his pants, feigning nonchalance, he said:

-What? Can't a man have a little fun around here?

Durer said nothing. He was oddly staring at the other, which was a little taller than him. The inmate smirked. Why where those cocksuckers afraid of this weirdo? He seemed kind of slow.

The whole room gasped in a mix of terror and excitement, when the muscled inmate growled loudly and tried to hit Durer with his iron fist. Yet, he hit nothing but air, Durer quickly moving from his trajectory. A human circle gathered around them. Vallewida tried to get in front, his mind running wild. That could not end good, he felt it in his guts. The other inmates let him get further, until he faced the scene taking place in front of all those eyes.

The browny guy was trying in vain to hit Durer. His fighting growls were filling the room, and now all the inmates were cheering. Not daring to take sides, they still let their caged feelings of opression reach the prison walls.

The guardian felt like intoxicated. He loved a good fight. His opponent was nothing but a moron, but now he had a chance to prove to all the inmates that he was the real deal, and not hot air, like rumors he had heard were reaching his ears. Taking in the audience, his eyes met for a split second the wide open eyes belonging to the one he secretly wanted to impress most. Decided, he turned on his heels and, when the other aimed again for his face, he quickly grabbed the fast coming fist and twisted the man's hand towards his back. A loud scream bounced against the walls, and those happening to be closer could hear bones cracking. The long shrieks leaving the inmate's lips made everyone's hair stand on end. Quickly, Durer strangled the kneeling inmate with his whip and dragged the neck up, making the other dangle like a puppet on a string. Jokingly, he started chiming:

-He lives, he dies, he lives, he dies …

The inmates were looking in pure horror. Nothing but the ragged screams of the inmate being choked to death could be heard. Vallewida felt like he could not take it anymore. He threw himself at Durer's feet, crying and begging:

-He lives! Please, he lives!

The others gasped in horror. They suspected what that could mean for Vallewida. Durer could claim his life any moment he saw fit, and the ex soldier was putting himself on the line like that, not only for another, but for a man that had almost raped him.

Durer stopped. He let the body, whose life was almost drained, fell to the ground. He no longer cared for the man he tried to kill seconds ago. He grabbed Vallewida by one elbow and dragged the ex soldier after him, not caring that the man was almost running, in order to keep up the pace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Who was that?

Durer was angry. When Vallewida had thrown himself at his feet, a new feeling had gripped his darkened heart. Now, the prisoner was standing on his knees, in front of him, his eyes cast down, like waiting to receive punishment. And he was to receive punishment, as, in Durer's twisted mind, a picture had begun to form, one which included Vallewida being embraced by that ape. He craked his whip inches from the kneeled man's head, making Vallewida flinch.

-Is that your lover?

-No, Vallewida answered in a faint voice. I don't know who he is.

-What were you doing with him?

Durer was pacing the room like a wild animal.

-Nothing, the answer came, in the same tone.

The guardian felt like wanting to grab the slender neck and make it break under his fingers. But more than that, he wanted answers. He withdrew his pistol and placed it against the back of Vallewida's head. The inmate gasped.

-The truth, Vallewida, I want the truth, or I'll blow your brains out, I don't care what my father wants to do with you!

Silence was the only answer.

-Alright, since this is how you want to play … I'll ask for an inmate, any of them, to be brought here, and ask him what happened. If I think he's lying, I'll kill him in front of you. And then, I will ask for another. And another. And another. Until I'm satisfied.

-No! A more lively response could be heard.

Durer chuckled.

-How nobil of you, Vallewida. Caring for others' lives more than for your own … I must say I'm impressed.

Sitting on a chair, in front of his favorite prisoner, Durer crossed his hands on his knees, still holding the revolver.

-So, I listen.

Vallewida fidgeted. 'God in Heavens, help me! I must choose between one life and who knows how many!'

-He … clearing his throat, Vallewida began. He … wanted me to suck him off.

Durer was listening, his body all tensed.

-He did not want to understand when I told him you will find out. He … dragged me after him, and … Vallewida felt he could no longer breath.

-Yes? Durer asked, feigning nonchalance, but starting to caress the barrel of his gun.

-He … he kissed me, … and then he pushed me on my knees. Then I jumped and ran off …

Durer pondered on what he was hearing. That ape was so going to die, no doubt. But why where Vallewida's cheeks burning red?

-You sucked off like dozens of men … I can't believe you're blushing just because one tried to stuff his thingie down your throat. Or is it … something else?

Vallewida felt tears coming to his eyes. He could not confess what he felt about that kiss. Yet Durer seemed very sure that he was hiding something. The prisoner tried to get away from the tight place he was pushed into. He talked rapidly:

-I do not want anyone but you to touch me. You are the only one I want in my mouth.

Durer laughed.

-Have I told you lately how bad a liar you are, Vallewida? But, since you cared so much for my feelings … come here, and kiss me.

Vallewida raised his head in utter disbelief. Durer smirked. The cat had caught the mouse, again. The ex soldier rose on his feet and threaded lightly until he reached Durer's side, and quickly bent to place a kiss on his tormentor's cheek. His hand was caught in a fierce grip, and Vallewida landed again on Durer's lap. Now he was looking upwards, to those blue eyes, filled with mischief.

-No, no, no … Durer chided. What's with the peck? Kiss me, princess, like you mean it.

His head was grabbed forcefully and brought to hungry teeth that bit on Vallewida's lips until they drew blood. With an anguished moan, the prisoner opened his mouth, letting Durer enter. The guardian felt the already familiar surge of pleasure coursing through his veins. He pushed his tongue inside, tasting everywhere, claiming the other in a new way. He broke the kiss to let the other breathe.

-You hated when that bastard kissed you …

Closing his eyes, Vallewida said nothing. Durer's gaze remained fixed on the reddened lips, questioning himself why he had not kissed the man before. It had felt so right, it made the delay in question an oddity. The taste had been familiar. Bending a little, Durer licked Vallewida's lips once more. Yes, it was there, and the guardian remembered: it was the sensation from his dreams, the one he had sought in vain during daylight.

Carefully, the ex soldier opened his eyes. Durer seemed lost in thought, something totally off whenever thinking of the character in question. What was even stranger, was the fact that Vallewida had not felt like puking, when kissed by his tormentor. It was one thing to climax during sex, he just said to himself that was a natural, organic response, but the lack of repulsion upon being kissed? It really scared Vallewida, so much that, upon the sudden realization, he started to tremble violently, his shaking bringing Durer back from his revery. The guardian frowned:

-The fuck's wrong with you?

Vallewida fell from his arms like a broken doll. The ex soldier crawled on the floor and curled into a ball. Crying. Durer looked slightly amused at the new show happening before his eyes. That man never failed to surprise him. He pushed him a little with his boot.

-Hey, you're not going to ruin my carpet now, are you?

Vallewida tried rapidly to quench his sobs. He quickly got up, wiping his tears, not wanting another beating.

-I am sorry, sir.

-Sorry? Durer tsked.

Grabbing his own dick through the fabric, he added with a smirk:

-Come and show me how sorry you are, with that clever mouth of yours.

On his knees, Vallewida approached the man sitting on the chair, with his legs open wide. He had noticed how Durer needed to assume that position when being sucked off, probably because of the fact that he was, indeed, very endowed. When had he started thinking about the man's size?

Durer did not wait for the other to come, and took his cock out on his own. He gingerly touched his throbbing meat, looking at the kneeling man. Using his free hand, he caressed Vallewida's head and guided him towards his erection. On fake paternal discourse, like talking to a child, he added:

-Come drink daddy's milk, and you will forget everything about that mean strange man.

'Who's the mean strange man?' Vallewida pondered, but he did like he was told. He licked the head, like he knew Durer liked it, then sucked gently, without taking much in, at first. Applying little pressure, going up and down, increasing the length of each thrust in his mouth, Vallewida did what he had to do. He knew he had to feel repulsed, but his body and mind seemed totally drained of such needs. 'I'm some place else, I'm far away …' he kept repeating, while automatically pleasing the other. His eyes tightly shut, he wanted to believe that. Yet, he remained clearly aware of the other's taste, and solidity, and warmth. When Durer's seed came rushing into his mouth, he felt everything. And he drank it all up, while being totally conscious, his mind clear and focused on the very moment.

He withdrew, delicately wiping his lips with his fingers, while a new kind of despair was threatening on the horizon. 'Am I beginning to enjoy this?' he was asking himself, utterly convinced he should have felt disgusted.

-Vallewida, that masculine voice called for him. We'll have to talk later about what my father wants from you. As usual, I expect you in my office, later tonight.

The prisoner nodded. Durer lifted a threatening finger:

-And, if you don't report immediately when something like weirdoes drooling over you happens, I'll isolate you in a cell for the reminder of your days here.

Vallewida trembled slightly at the threat, issued casually, like always.

-Yes, sir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durer felt a bit of annoyance. He knew he had to squeeze that information from Vallewida's brain, but he was not so sure anymore that there was anything to squeeze. Maybe his father was wrong. Plus, he wanted to indulge in tormenting Vallewida, only for his own pleasure. Not to mention the fact that the man's ability to suffer was clearly reaching a level of refinement Durer had never met in anyone. To think that he would cry and roll on the floor because of a simple kiss. Simple kiss? Durer shook his head. He had enjoyed that, too, so much in fact that he felt the need to snatch Vallewida away for an entire day only to explore the matter further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the small prison chapel, Vallewida was praying, while tears were flowing down his cheeks, and he rocked his body back and forth. 'God, what is happening to me? Am I turning into a sodomite? Have I succumbed to pleasures of the flesh?' What Vallewida knew, and the reason he cried, was that he had realized something. That, despite all that happen, when Durer had attacked that inmate that had tried to rape the ex soldier, Vallewida had felt protected. And that, by obtaining that temporary reprieve for the convict, even if he had had to beg for it, he had discovered that he might have some sort of control over his tormentor, control that he had yet to learn how to use.


	4. Chapter 4

When the evening was up, Vallewida knew where he had to be. Dragging his feet towards Durer's office, he made a promise to himself. That he would not feel any pleasure under that man's hand. He knew he had to be a liar to say that, but he was now thinking of ways to punish himself for feeling anything else than disgust and fear, when touched by Durer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering the well known room, he was surprised to see Durer standing up, a raincoat with a large hood in his left hand. Unceremoniously, the coat was thrown at him.

-Put it on, was the curt command.

Quickly, Vallewida obeyed, but with trembling hands.

-Leave your shoes here.

The prisoner discarded his shoes, now really shaking.

-Where are we going? He dared asking.

Durer didn't answer; he just stepped in front of Vallewida to adjust his hood, carefully tucking away strands of hair sticking out. Pleased with the outcome, he turned the inmate around, and pushed him through the door.

-It's a surprise, he chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling the cold air hitting his cheeks, Vallewida gasped. They were outside, and, even if it was night, he sensed the smell of fresh air. Sensations were coming from all directions, and his naked feet were feeling the moist soil. Sounds and smells advised him that they were near the stables. Was this his last road? Would Durer kill him? He felt like crying and screaming, but he was too weak for anything.

He felt Durer's hands on his waist, lifting him up and placing him on a saddled horse. Quickly, the guardian jumped behind him and ushered the animal to move.

Wind blowing into his face, Vallewida was riding away from the prison, with his tormentor keeping him close with one of his strong arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a huge mansion in front of them, when they stopped. Durer descended first, and then he caught Vallewida in his arms, but didn't let him down.

-Don't you dare make a sound, was the low voiced threat.

Upon entering through a back door, Vallewida, whose face was buried in Durer's chest, clearly heard footsteps.

-Just prepare my bath and leave it there with plenty of towels, Julian. As you can see, I have a female companion and I do not wish to be disturbed.

Vallewida knew Bollanet was filthy rich. By the look of things, he was inside his house, for reasons he could not tell. Durer was nothing but a weird man.

With wide steps, Durer climbed the stairs, and headed for his bedroom. Once there, he put his burden down, and took the hood down, revealing Vallewida's face. The other was staring at him with wide eyes.

-What, am I not allowed the pleasure to spend an entire night with my favorite fucktoy?

Vallewida paled. The room was comfortable and warm, but he felt a chill running down his spine. Before even starting to envision the tortures that were being prepared for him, Durer pushed him towards the bed and, landing on top of him, kissed him.

Promises were just promises. Vallewida opened his mouth, without thinking, allowing the other to enter. Durer was kissing him like a mad man, devouring the ex soldier's lips, and tongue, and everything. A hand crept under the raincoat, pushing it aside, and Vallewida could feel the other's urgency poking him through the fabric. He almost felt the need to help the other undress him, but he stopped just in time. His ugly prison pants were taken away, his legs were pushed apart, and Durer only used his fingers to make a little room for his cock, which he pushed inside the other's tight entrance in one go. Vallewida cried and pushed his head backwards, arching his throat. Durer jumped at the opportunity and buried his teeth in Vallewida's delicious neck, exposed that way. The prisoner wildly thought this had to look like a poor deer attacked by a hungry wolf.

Durer did not seem to be as controlled as always. Vallewida had a distant thought telling him the man was losing his head more and more while fucking, which let him a little reprieve, despite the initial pain. Those were the moments when between them nothing was said, and no one was punished and humiliated. They just fucked and fucked, until completion, when both parties felt compelled to crawl back to their designated places.

Durer let his head fell on Vallewida's shoulder. He breathed the man's scent deeply. His cock was turning softer inside the other, after having yet another great orgasm. The stickiness on the man's belly let him know his ministrations had not gone unrewarded either. No matter how much denial Vallewida could muster, the truth was he enjoyed being fucked by Durer, and that filled the guardian's heart with a new type of pleasure. He felt like Vallewida was his.

After a while, he got up from the warm body, and pointed cruelly at the man's belly:

-Not bad being my woman, is it? I always make you cum …

Vallewida turned his head, not wanting to face the other and his shattered promises. Durer clapped his hands gleefully:

-The night is young and we have so much to look forward to. Get undressed and join me in the bath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vallewida would have given anything to prevent himself from staring at Durer. This was actually the first time seeing the guardian all naked, and that healthy, muscular body seemed to instill even more fear. In contrast, Vallewida's body was scrawny, all bones, but his downcast eyes failed to see the hunger that was transparent in Durer's eyes.

Durer got into the tub first, and then made a single gesture with his chin, which left Vallewida no escape. Like a silent lamb, the ex soldier moved closer, and when the warm water made contact with his bare skin, he felt a shiver going down his spine. He tried to avoid Durer's brazen stare.

In the tub, Durer raised one arm and searched for Vallewida's nipples with the fingers. Tugging at them clumsily, he laughed. There were moments when the prisoner truly wanted to be able to cover his ears. This sort of intimacy with the one he detested so much seemed even harder to bare. His discomfort did not pass unnoticed.

-No one would say you were moaning like a bitch under me, a few minutes ago. And now acting like a virgin … What's with you, Vallewida?

Durer's voice got more serious, without a thread of his sadistic irony in it.

-You like it when we fuck. This was said matter of factly, and Vallewida felt like wanting to cringe.

The guardian continued.

-You like it when we kiss …

Blood rushed to the inmate's pale cheeks. Durer held out a hand and caressed the man's face.

-I saw you, you know, when you go to the chapel to pray. I can just imagine what kind of things you say to your God. Do you think you can escape hell, Vallewida? After doing all these nasty things with me?

-No, came the curt reply. But I still need to pray for my forgiveness. God is kind and merciful, Vallewida said with a faint voice.

-And why should He? Just because you say to Him you're sorry? Right after that, I'm in you again, and you are just the usual slutty self again … How much patience does your God have?

Vallewida felt suffocated by the implied accusations.

-I am a sinner and I know it. I have all my life to regret it and pray for forgiveness.

Durer's stare was so intense it burnt his skin. An ironic chuckle rose in the sadist's chest.

-Well, I don't regret it. And you should stop your mouth from blubbering religious bullshit, and put it to good use. Let's see how you can suck cock under water.

Suddenly, he grabbed Vallewida's head and pushed it under water, between his legs. The man squirmed in vain, and Durer kept him there until he felt the other taking his half hard dick into his mouth. The twitches of the man drowning brought so much pleasure to his twisted brain, that he could not help himself wanting more. But soon, he released the silver haired man, which started coughing as soon as his head was raised from the water.

Durer caught him in his arms and pulled him in a tight embrace, while coughs were still shaking him violently. The guardian waited for the shaking to succumb and then turned Vallewida with his back towards him, so he could whisper in his ear:

-You prefer when I do that, when I treat you like shit. As masochistic and fucked up as you are, this is just a reason for you to run back to your God, like a sanctimonious bitch, and claim that you were forced to do that. But what happens with your beliefs if I do this?

Durer cupped Vallewida's cheek almost gently and turned him to kiss him. He intently prolonged the kiss, until the ex soldier allowed for access into his hot cavern. The tormentor broke off the kiss immediately, and smiled cruelly:

-It's better when we get lovey dovey, but so much worse afterwards, Vallewida, isn't it? Because you no longer have excuses.

Vallewida trembled. He hated Durer, he hated him so much, and he wanted to have the strength to push the other with his head under the water until he would drown. Like guessing his thoughts, Durer embraced him tighter:

-I always keep an open eye for you, Vallewida. You're smart, Durer patted the man's temple, - and this is what's saving you. You're quite an entertainer. Don't worry; my father won't kill you until you spill your guts about that thing.

Whispering again, caressing Vallewida's ear with his lips, he added:

-I won't kill you, either, until then. I just like you too much.

The water was getting colder, or, otherwise, Durer would have loved having Vallewida riding him, while having that conflicted face the guardian loved to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-What are these? Vallewida asked, confused, eyeing the clothing items arranged on the bed.

Dressed in a silk gown, Durer gestured:

-The proper outfit for a princess such as you. Dress up, I want to watch you.

Slowly, with defeated gestures, Vallewida took the pink lace stockings and started to roll one on his left leg. He placed the sole on the bed, for balance, and pulled it upwards, failing to notice the gleam in Durer's eyes. The guardian let out a satisfied sigh, and started caressing his erection through the open gown. Vallewida's hair was flowing in waves, and each time he moved his head, he made a pleasant annoyed expression.

Realizing that there was no underwear, Vallewida chose the corset next and placed it on his slender waist, pulling at the strings, until the fabric stretched evenly. Durer whistled in appreciation. Not daring to look up, the ex soldier took the frilly pink dress and put it on, trying in vain to adjust it over his chest. Without proper support, the dress partially fell, leaving his shoulders exposed. Carefully, he put his feet into the high heel shoes, and stood upright, his eyes still cast down.

-You look like a doll, how lovely, Durer commented. Ah, Vallewida, if you could see yourself … men like you are supposed to be others' precious fucktoys. Put on the gloves, too. We'll be going downstairs soon.

While Vallewida was adjusting his dress, Durer was dressing up, too. When the ex soldier raised his eyes, he saw the guardian dressed in a festive uniform, whose blue color remembered Vallewida about the one he used to wear. He pushed back the memories, while marveling at how well the uniform was adorning Durer's well shaped body. The uniform made the monster look even more handsome, more masculine, and especially more dangerous, like something was looming inside, waiting to strike. Durer represented forced, doubled by slyness, and Vallewida knew he could never be safe in the man's proximity.

Durer stretched his arm, signaling at Vallewida to take it. Embarrassed with the role he was forced to play, the prisoner shyly took the offered arm, in sign of faked gallantry. Carefully, he stepped next to the other, trying hard to avoid spraining his ankles in the high heel shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The table was set for two, and the elegant surroundings were making Vallewida cringe at the thought that he was being treated like a female courtesan, whose favors had to be gained through blatant seduction. Whistling a fashionable tune, Durer held the chair for his guest, and the long haired man had no choice but to allow to be seated by his kidnapper.

Sitting across from Vallewida, with what seemed studied gestures; Durer filled one plate and placed it in front of his prisoner, then his own.

-Come on, eat, I know you must be starving.

Hesitantly, Vallewida took the fork placed on the side napkin and choose carefully a morsel of cheese. He could not believe his eyes. If it had not been for Durer's presence, he would have thought this to be a pleasant dream, the result of his famished existence. Prison food was inadequately called nourishment of any kind, and this was too much for him. He placed the bite in his mouth, and let the sensation linger there. Of course, he would have to pay for indulging in such pleasures, and the one to exact his punishment was just across the table. Yet, he was allowing himself these pleasurable moments, and piously thanked God for allowing him such a palatable meal.

-Dig in, don't worry, he heard Durer's comment. You will need the strength, as I intend to use you … all night long.

Vallewida shivered at the implication. Durer was more interested in watching the man's elegant moves rather than eating. Suddenly jealous of the attention Vallewida paid to his plate, while eating in silence, he dragged his chair next to the other, and ordered:

-Feed me.

Vallewida did not care for having the man so close, but he obeyed. Awkwardly as it was, he dared asking:

-Which ones do you like best?

Durer let his head rest on Vallewida's shoulder and claimed his neck, biting, and then licking.

-This I like best, he answered, his tone hooded with unhidden desire.

Trying to refrain the response the man now triggered in his own accustomed to touch body, the silver haired man pretended to ignore the words uttered by that sinner's lips. Stabbing a few bite size morsels with his fork, he raised it and brought it to the man's mouth, which hungrily swallowed, while his eyes never left Vallewida's face. Durer chewed on his food loudly, uttering sounds of appreciation. Licking his lips, he asked:

-More.

Vallewida tried to bring another full fork to the man's mouth, but he refused.

-No. Now I want this, he gestured to the grapes lavishly set on a silver platter in the center of the table. From your mouth, Durer added.

Blushing, Vallewida picked one grape, and delicately placed it in his mouth. He bent his head awkwardly and tried to bring it to the other's lips. Durer forcefully grabbed his head, and kissed him, while pushing the grape inside Vallewida's mouth, leaving the other no choice but to use his tongue to push it back. It was a strange battle going on inside, and blushing even deeper, Vallewida realized too late that he was practically kissing Durer in this game of tongues and lips.

Laughing, Durer withdrew, and Vallewida used a napkin to pat delicately at his lips, the sugar from the grape smeared over his cherry mouth.

The guardian stood up and offered Vallewida his hand.

-May I have this dance, princess?

This was getting weirder and weirder. Vallewida reluctantly commented, knowing full well he was just trying to stall:

-There is no music.

-Use your imagination, was the curt reply.

Grabbing Vallewida's slender waist, Durer dragged him closer, until their bodies were plastered one against the other. The other hand closed on the prisoner's gloved hand, leading him. Focusing on Durer's moves, Vallewida followed. The man knew how to dance, he noticed absent mindedly. He was probably a sensation in the city's ballrooms. Why was he spending the night, forcing a prisoner to dress up in women's clothes, and dance with no music? Despite his common sense telling him not to, he dared asking:

-Why?

-Why what? Durer asked, letting the hand on Vallewida's waist fall lower, grabbing the man's buttocks through the dress, a gesture that brought a new surge of desire in his blood, whose implacable sign was now poking the prisoner's belly.

-Why are you doing this? You can have anyone you want.

Durer chuckled.

-Exactly. And I want you.

Vallewida blushed like a girl. It had been nothing but forced sex, torture and humiliation, but now, at the moment, he felt particularly warm inside, while being fondled shamelessly by the one he thought of being nothing but a monster. Realizing what he was just thinking, he chided himself and insisted.

-But why? I am a prisoner. You … don't need all these.

-Your blushing spokes volume, Vallewida. And to think that a cock stuffed down your throat does not make you blush at all … I simply like to spend some quality time with you, that's all. After all, seeing that I spend so much time prettying your insides with my cum, you're almost like a wife to me. And stop commenting on what I need or want. You're nothing but a means for me to satisfy my hunger … for human flesh.

With that, Durer made a pirouette with Vallewida in his arms, and bent the other so he could reach for his neck with the teeth. The maddening sensation that coursed through Vallewida's blood while having his skin bitten through was too much, so he let out an anguished cry.

Something in Durer, which so far looked as balanced as his lot could be, snapped upon hearing that sound. He pushed Vallewida into the floor, and landed on top of him. With brisk movements, he raised the dress, seeking skin, moaning satisfied when his thumbs entered in contact with the burning surface of the naked thighs.

-Next time, I'll buy you some underwear just to tear it, when I take you, he murmured in the man's ear.

He pushed against the resisting hole, not caring for the pained sounds Vallewida was making beneath him. Desire burnt so intense he just thrust in. He grabbed the dress hanging loose on the long haired male's shoulder and pulled, enjoying the sound of tearing fabric. He fucked the man, mercilessly thrusting, prolonging each movement, just to push in harder, loving the sounds the other was making each time he did that. What made Durer even hotter was the lost expression in the man's eyes, that were blindly looking sideways, in denial. He got up, and dragging Vallewida by the hair, he forced him take the impossibly engorged shaft into his mouth. He fucked that hot cavern in blissful abandon, but he withdrew just to pump his own cock with a closed fist, enjoying how the cum splattered on that blushing face, still trying to get away from the forced intimacy.

Vallewida's face was covered in cum. Durer himself was amazed how much his balls were producing while being with the other. But hell, that lovely face looked so dirty now, cum flowing on burning cheeks like unnatural tears. It was worth it to pull out, for that picture only.

His needs satiated for the moment, he picked Vallewida from the floor like he was nothing but a feather, and threw the body on his shoulder.

-We will continue this in the bedroom, I really want to fuck you all night long.

The reason why Durer brought Vallewida to his home was laid out in front of his eyes, but the prisoner didn't realize it. Bollanet's son had been facing seldom episodes of sexual impotence, but that had been before meeting Vallewida. While before, he had to use all his sadistic imagination to draw just a pathetic quantity of sperm from his balls, tormenting his victims – common whore, picked up from the street, or highly prized courtesans – within an inch of their lives, now, he was nothing but a walking hard-on. Durer was not the one to tell Vallewida the truth about that, but he had been dreaming for some time to be able to have the man for himself an entire night, to satiate his sexual desire, that now seemed to be unstoppable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His dress was a mess, drying cum everywhere. Vallewida realized that not only his clothes had been marked by Durer's seed. His hair was sticky with it, and he could not even remember when that had happen. It seemed that the night's favorite was Durer ejaculating all over the other, no longer paying attention to where his sperm landed, as long as it was on Vallewida's body or clothes somewhere.

The prisoner could not even remember how many times they had done it. His ass was terribly sore, and his limbs were aching, but at least, Durer had not done anything extremely painful to him.

-I so love fucking you, princess, the man commented, while stretching. Doing it so many times in a row is really refreshing.

Feeling terribly satisfied, Durer got up from the bed, and Vallewida shook in fear of being taken again. The guardian chuckled:

-No worries, princess. I don't think I have anything left.

He took Vallewida's still gloved hand and placed it on his balls, making the long fingers squeeze him.

-See? All empty.

Durer took the newspaper from the nightstand, telling Vallewida:

-Haven't got time to look over it this morning.

The ex soldier said nothing. Everything looked and felt too much like a nightly meeting between two lovers, that it made him feel like crawling out of his skin. Durer telling him such domestic nothings was weird enough to make him fear about was going to happen later.

-Look, Durer commented, some guys from your unit got decorated.

The paper was pushed under Vallewida's nose, and the ex soldier was not quick enough to avert his eyes. He could not dwell on the fact that he was supposed to receive decorations, not getting marked like a flesh and blood doll by a sexual maniac.

-Tell me, Vallewida, did these guys fuck you, too?

Refraining a shudder of disgust at the memory, the long haired one nodded silently. Durer frowned.

-How was it, Vallewida?

There was tension there, that Vallewida could not just pinpoint. Why was the man suddenly angry?

-How was what? He whispered, pretending not to understand.

Durer slammed the newspaper against the nightstand, making Vallewida flinch in pure terror.

-Don't fuck with me, bitch! How was it when they made you their sperm bucket?

-I … I don't remember.

There was pleading in Vallewida's voice, but Durer did not care for begging.

-You're in for a world of pain if you do not answer me, slut, he threatened.

Vallewida trembled. He did not want the pain again, but he did not want to remember.

-It was bad, he whispered, tears clinging on his long eyelashes. They … raped me, night and day, for I don't know how much time. It was … hell.

Durer seemed a little appeased with the confession. But he continued with his interrogation.

-How many?

-All … of them.

-You took the entire unit in your ass and mouth?

Suffocating with the remembrance of those days filled with hurt and humiliation, Vallewida nodded again.

Durer remained silent, while studying the faces in the newspaper.

-So, Vallewida, where did you hide that evidence?

The silver haired one's eyes grew wider. What was with that, all of a sudden?

-I … don't know what you are asking me about.

He expected Durer to do something, to begin a torturing session, now his sexual needs satisfied. But the guardian did not move.

-Well, then I guess I'll need to take my investigation someplace else.

Durer was an enigma, to say the least. The guardian let his body fall on the bed, next to Vallewida, and, using one stretched arm, he brought the man into his arms.

-You stink of me, you know, he cruelly commented.

Vallewida did not see the weird smile crossing over Durer's lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whistling his favorite tune, Durer was cleaning his pistols. Vallewida had been safely returned to his cell, without anyone suspecting anything. The guardian knew he could not pull such stunts too often without his father finding out about it, but he was looking forward to having Vallewida again. Until that time, he was planning an immense surprise for the one he liked so much to take to bed. But that was just a bonus. Durer had a plan, one to satisfy his need of possession.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It seems I uploaded the first chapter as chapter 3, a mistake for which I apologize. Luckily, a shrewd reader drew my attention, and I corrected it. I think all chapters are in place now. Thanks for the note!

Upon waking up, Vallewida felt the need to pinch himself, just to see if he was not dreaming. He had expected last night to end up badly, but now he was in his cell, the smell of mold permeating the air. With a groan, he caught his head in his hands, and started rubbing his temples, not believing he was still in one piece. His jaw hurt, his throat was sore, not to mention his behind. Vallewida could not even stand on it normally, without wincing in pain. It had been a weird night, with the ex soldier on the receiving end of Durer's enthusiasm. And enthusiastic was too narrow a word to describe the night as it was. At any given moment, Vallewida had expected his life to be cut short, his body conveniently buried in Bollanet's backyard, where the man could easily come to piss on his grave. Durer was so unpredictable; the silver haired man did not know what to believe anymore. The guardian had shown a level of infatuation with the military man's persona, that it had passed all borders. It hadn't even been about torture, and the joy Durer had seemed to draw from tormenting Vallewida before.

They had fucked. Almost plain and simple, although Vallewida could not remember giving Durer permission for all those things. Adjusting his position to alleviate the pain in his ass, the prisoner frowned in thought. 'Permission?' That wasn't even funny. All in all, the inmate should have been grateful for the events' outcome. There had been no boot on his neck, chocking him, no strange things stuffed in his over-abused holes, not even too much of Durer's usual humiliating remarks. Vallewida had feared for his life, when his head had been pushed under the water, but in a strange way, his obedience, even in the most threatening situations, had earned him leniency from Durer's part, instead of prolonged torture. It had been almost nothing else but fucking.

Still musing over the night's events, Vallewida absently touched his neck where he could feel the pain caused by the large bruise put there by Durer's teeth. Remembering how the man had sucked at his neck, the prisoner trembled, and a sudden organic response, cumulating in his loins, caused him to moan in anguish. Was his body conditioned already? Letting a hand brush past his half hard erection, Vallewida bit his lip hard, until the pain took over the other senses, making his arousal recede.

It could not be, could it? He should have felt disgusted, but for the umpteenth time, Vallewida realized his body was burning hot, when thinking of Durer's touch.

-No! He yelled from the top of his lungs, clutching his fingers in his hair.

A loud bang on the cell bars took him by surprise.

-Silence in there! If you're wakening up, why don't you hurry to work, creep? A guardian yelled back.

Recomposing himself, Vallewida stepped out of his bed automatically. By the annoyance in the man's voice, he could just guess that the guardian had been ordered to stay there until he woke up. Durer was surely a funny man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A horse passed the unit's gate in a hurry. Seeing the uniform of the man riding the beautiful stallion, the guard had let him pass, no question asked.

Descending from the saddle, Durer felt so excited and so alive he already felt a hard on poking the front of his pants. He smirked in passing, and then he schooled his face into an impenetrable countenance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was strange to not see Durer all through the day, Vallewida pondered. He was glad for the reprieve, yet an unusual restlessness was nestling in his guts. He looked at the clock. It was nine o'clock in the evening already, and the man had not yet called for him. Even more, he was now pushed with the rest of the prisoners back in their cells to be locked up for the night.

Did finally Durer have it with him? One night of intense fucking seemed to have appeased the man's loins, and now Vallewida was simply discarded like a broken toy. But why was he feeling deserted, all of a sudden? He had always been alone. Vallewida quickly quenched the sensation, blaming it on fear that he was about to be executed, since he no longer served any purpose. But, under the surface, another storm was starting. If Durer had been in front of him, Vallewida would have slapped him over that handsome, yet twisted face. For reasons unknown, or so Vallewida was insisting on saying to himself. He had all night in front of him to mop over the fact that the man had not called for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lavish table set in front of him made Durer's nostrils move in knowledgeable approval. However, when looking over the table, at his hosts, his so called smile froze. The unit's commander, a man no older than 35 years of age, was looking him over, without fearing to hide a questioning look.

-Why do we have the pleasure of this visit, sir?

-I have some questions, Durer's curt reply boomed, startling the commander's underlings seated on his right and left.

The guardian continued:

-My father handed me the investigation concerning the papers stolen by a certain Vallewida, who served here, at this unit.

The commander raised an eyebrow:

-The perpetrator was apprehended, and he is now serving time. Last time I heard, he still stubbornly refused to produce the stolen goods.

-Don't tell me what I already know, Durer hissed.

Deadly silence fell. Only the commander faced Durer, whose eyes gleam with a sinister glow. The guest continued:

-So, commander, your held a traitor here … How does it feel?

The other man's fists clenched on the silken napkin.

-He was punished for his deeds, here, at the unit. We took care of that. Your father forbode us to kill him, but it would have been the right thing.

-Punished, you say … How, exactly? Durer said, feigning ignorance.

A creepy smile flew across the other's face.

-He was put in his place. Everyone here did that.

Durer pretended to fail to comprehend. In irritation, the man responded:

-Pardon my French; he was fucked by anyone with a dick in this unit.

-O-la-la, Durer commented, visibly amused. You included?

-Yes, of course, the man smiled with a smirk that did not reach his eyes. I had to set the example for my boys.

-Incredible … He took you all in his ass and mouth? He must be quite an incredible slut. Did it work? Did he say anything, or was it his mouth too stuffed with dicks?

-No, it didn't work.

The man's tension eased a bit, seeing Durer relax in his seat. Somewhat, the guest seemed pleased with the answers. In a low, lewd voice, Durer asked:

-And how was he? Was he a good lay?

The two underlings began to snicker, and Durer smiled, too. The commander watched the other through half hooded eyes.

-Well, on a scale from one to ten, I'd say he was a fair nine.

-Oh, nice …

Warming up to the topic, the commander continued:

-After a couple of days of screaming and fighting, we thought he kicked the bucket. But when one of my boys kicked him in the nuts, he started to moan like a bitch in heat. He started begging us to fuck him more. We could not believe our eyes and ears. You should have seen that … he was pushing his rear in the air, like an animal. Too bad our guys got tired. Couldn't believe the bitch could handle that much. I almost thought we had to call others to help us.

-Fascinating, Durer commented. Was he always like that?

-No. He was a snotty, self righteous bastard, always preaching and annoying the others. It served him right to discover his slutty self.

One of the underlings could not help it.

-I wish we had him back here. Man, how I'd love to plunge into that ass again!

His remark was welcomed with laughter by the other. Durer watched them, only moving his eyes, and he laughed, too, throwing his head back, a little too loud. Suddenly, he stopped, and his question cut the air like a knife.

-Where are the others?

-They are having dinner right now.

-All of them?

-Yes, the commander looked at Durer with growing impatience. No one breaks the rules here. Vallewida was enough an example.

Durer sighed, like he was bored. But his hand slipped in the right pocket of his coat slowly.

The last thing the commander saw was the barrel of a gun. A loud, deafening noise, and he fell on his back, a hole in his head. The other two jumped on their feet, and one stumbled towards the door. The other tried to reach for his gun.

Durer felt strangely calm, and he was watching the entire scene like it was played in front of his eyes in slow motion. He shoot the man with the gun first, making him fall forward and curling in a strange position. The other was shot in the back, with the same accuracy.

Then it was silence.

-Good, he commented. Didn't have to waste any more bullets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of smoke alerted one of the men standing close to the door.

-Fire! He screamed, and reached for the door, only to find it locked.

All were now on their feet, trying to reach for the locked door. Some fell on the ground, and the others walked over their fallen bodies, not caring. Desperate screams filled the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Leaving, sir?

-Not quite yet.

The young soldier hung his gaze on Durer's stare while the bullet passed through his heart. The plan had to be perfect, so the guard had to die before the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It could have been hours, or less, until the screams faded into the night. Calmly, Durer had checked all the other buildings, leaving the main one burning. No matter how much he would have loved to stick around to smell the burning flesh, he had no time. Now he was on his way to his alibi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night had been tough for Vallewida. He had almost wakened up screaming several times. He had never felt so exposed in his entire life, maybe except for the time when he had been caught and he had realized he was doomed. He felt like crying and he was hating himself for it. 'He's a monster, he's a monster, nothing but a monster …' not even the mantra helped. Exhausted, Vallewida fell on his bed, allowing himself to cry in the end. He was sure in the morning he would have to face his demise. So much confusion between fear for his own life, and the strange feelings he was harboring towards his tormentor, threatened his sanity in more ways than he could imagine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the next day, Vallewida trembled. Every time someone approached him, he barely restrained himself from screaming. Towards dinner, he was already beginning to question his sanity. When the door cracked with a loud noise, he raised his head, not daring to hope. The familiar voice slashed the air, along with the whip.

-Good evening, cocksuckers. Did you miss me?

Vallewida felt a strange relief, followed immediately by sudden panic. If he returned, was he going to kill him now? He felt his presence right behind him.

-Vallewida.

Durer's voice sounded more intense than usual.

-My office, as soon as dinner's over.

Then he was gone, and the prisoner felt his knees giving away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Entering in Durer's office, Vallewida found the man sitting at his desk, and playing with one of his favorite pistols. Raising his head, the guardian took in the angular form of the inmate's body. He ushered him to come closer.

-See this, Vallewida? He asked, pointing at the gun.

Vallewida nodded, and terror started to creep inside his soul. He was going to be so dead! Durer continued, seemingly unnoticing the other's tremble and hitched breath.

-It's my favorite. It makes quite a funny sound when the bullet is released. It's deadly, and it does not make a mess. Less cleaning afterwards.

The inmate grabbed the desk, no longer able to stay on his legs. Durer stood up, circled the desk, and placed himself behind Vallewida, leaving the pistol on the table.

-I really like it, Vallewida, how well we understand each other, Durer commented, irony transparent in his voice. Such a lovely pose you have here.

The prisoner felt the tears in his eyes stinging. He had been right; the man was going to kill him. He had been wrong to read some kind of interest for him in Durer.

The guardian grabbed the man's hips and dragged him towards his hips. He let a little his erection rub against the still clothed Valeria's buttocks, prolonging his anticipation. He grabbed the man's neck, and pushed him closer to the desk. He used his fingers to tap next to the gun.

-Look closer, Vallewida. His tone was steady, like trying to convince a hard headed child.

When Durer penetrated him, Vallewida's eyes fell from the gun, right next to it. The pistol had been placed on top of the evening paper. Through tears, the ex soldier could read: 'The entire military unit, assembled close to Paris, has perished in flames. It is believed that this is no accident. The author is still to be found. The police have commenced an investigation …'

Vallewida moaned, and threw his head back. Behind him, Durer was fucking him with ardor, now sinking his teeth in the man's neck, claiming him as his. For the first time since the beginning of their fucked up relationship, the inmate didn't mind the taking.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I would like to dedicate this story to MikkiSenpai, a reader that has always surprised me with her intuitive comments. I hope it will be to your liking until the very end.

Durer was pissed. Why was his father asking for him again? When the door closed behind him, the look on Bollanet's face was grim, announcing not so good news.

-Have you seen this? His father yelled, throwing the newspaper at him.

Did his parent suspected anything? Durer pondered, but decided to play it cool.

-Hm. That is unfortunate, I guess? He said, feigning nonchalance.

-Unfortunate? Unfortunate? Bollanet was yelling at the top of his lungs. Some shitheads went there, walked in on the front door and set those stupid assholes on fire! How is this unfortunate?

Trying to calm down one bit, the man took a long sip from a goblet of wine placed on his desk.

-Do you know what this means?

Pretending to be bored with his father's tantrums, he raised his shoulders, letting them fall again.

-It means that someone is threatening us! Our authority! Didn't I kill enough? Didn't I torture enough? Who dares?

Bollanet seemed on the verge of breaking, and Durer was finding the whole picture extremely disgusting. He never thought his parent was a holder of true power, and now he was witnessing it. His father was nothing but a coward, an undeserving slime, who had the fortune to line up his pockets by stealing and cheating. Oh, he was evil, and Durer could tell, but he was no longer a helpless child.

-So, what do you want to do? He asked.

-I have to find those bastards and bury them alive! Bollanet screamed, raising a closed fist towards the ceiling. They do not take me down so easily!

Durer yawned, pretending to hide it with his half open palm.

-And how do you plan to do that?

-I'll interrogate everybody again. I'll draw the truth out of them. I'll torture everybody to death until I find out what I'm looking for!

Bollanet's eyes were burning, and he no longer seemed to have any semblance of sanity.

-Bring me Vallewida, he asked, and Durer cocked his head, suddenly interested.

-Why?

Rising from the desk, Bollanet said:

-I have to start somewhere, so move it, and bring that asshole to me.

Durer's jaw tensed.

-I thought Vallewida was my task.

-And? Did you find anything?

Silence followed, and Durer clenched his teeth even harder.

-Not yet, but we're getting there.

-I have no time for this. Bring him here, and do not question me again! Bollanet yelled, making Durer almost jump off his seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vallewida did not dare asking Durer where they were going. The man's forehead was only wrinkles, and he seemed bleaker than usual. He tried to touch the guardian on his sleeve, but his hand was pushed aside, in anger.

When they stopped, Vallewida saw a solid wooden door opening with a creak in front of them. Behind it, Bollanet was waiting.

-Come, Vallewida, was the command issued by fat ugly lips.

Looking towards his son, he added:

-You may go.

Durer entered the room, closing the door behind him.

-No, I think I'll stay and enjoy it.

Vallewida felt cold chills running down his spine. If Bollanet had asked for him, it had to be bad. Very bad. He tried to search for Durer's eyes, in silent plea, but the guardian was looming in the back, without throwing a look at him.

Without further ado, Bollanet grabbed Vallewida's neck and pushed him on his knees:

-Tell me where you hid that, bitch! Tell me right this instant!

Vallewida tried to scream, but only ragged sounds escaped his mouth. Durer's impatient voice saved him:

-If you kill him so soon, you won't find anything.

Finding some truth in his son's words, Bollanet let his grip loosen. A slap send Vallewida to the ground. A rain of kicks followed, Bollanet not caring where they landed. The ex-soldier squirmed on the floor, trying to escape, but the fat man was moving quickly. He covered his face, not wanting to face his own demise.

Bollanet grabbed him by the hair and slapped him hard across the face. When the tormentor's right hand formed a fist and approached Vallewida's face, the ex-soldier cringed in anticipation of horrible pain. But when he opened his eyes, he saw the fist stopped inches from his nose, held in place by a strong arm.

-That's enough! He is not even able to tell you anything, if you hit him again and again!

Bollanet blinked in surprise, realizing his son had just stopped him from correcting a prisoner. He adjusted his position, letting go of Vallewida's hair, whose body fell backwards on the floor.

-What are you doing, Durer? He asked, his little mean eyes fixed on his son. Since when do you disapprove of my methods of interrogation?

Durer faced his parent, smirking.

-Papa, I've never approved them. You're much too … let's say, blunt, for my taste.

A glint of suspicion was burning in Bollanet's eyes.

-Aren't you spending too much time with this little bitch?

Vallewida stood still on the floor, while carefully listening to the exchange between father and son. He tried even to refrain from breathing, to avoid drawing attention. Bollanet continued:

-Word has it that you are 'interrogating' Vallewida every night. Yet, you found out nothing. And the bitch seemed to have fattened lately, Bollanet threw a weird look towards the ex-soldier. He is quite peachy, if I may say. Since when your interrogation methods have the purpose of ensuring the well being of prisoners?

Durer laughed, faking that he didn't care. His father pressed the matter further:

-Or is it this particular prisoner?

The guardian took the glove thrown at him.

-What are you saying?

-I'm saying you seemed to be more interested in fucking him than in finding out the truth. The bitch's moans are heard constantly, every night, coming from your office. I don't mind you getting your kicks with him, but, beware, Durer. This bitch can get to you. And then you'll become the bitch.

His father's words cut deep. Durer frowned.

-You're wrong. This bitch ain't got nothing on me, Durer spoke.

-Then prove it, Bollanet asked.

When Durer quirked an eyebrow, his father hurried to explain.

-Hold him still.

With brisk movements, he grabbed the almost lifeless form of Vallewida from the floor and threw him towards his father. Coming in front of the ex-soldier, he circled his wrists and forced the man bend forward, in an awkward position. Bollanet chuckled, satisfied.

-There is only one way to draw the truth out of this bitch.

Taking his belt off, he caressed it. Then, he raised his hand in the air and let it fell on Vallewida's back. The ex-soldier screamed, but his arms were sustained by Durer, and he could not escape. While being beaten, his voice grew hoarse, and the belt started to break fabric and skin altogether. Vallewida did not look one moment at Durer, but, if he had done it, he would have noticed the man's intense gaze fixed on him.

No longer able to take in the pain, Vallewida broke with a loud scream. When he raised his head, his eyes were lifeless and blank. Instead of screams, he was now moaning, welcoming the lashes on his back and buttocks. Bollanet laughed cruelly:

-Now we're talking.

Letting his trousers fell off his enormous belly, he ushered Vallewida:

-Come suck me, bitch.

Durer let go of the soldier's arms, and watched in horrid fascination as his prisoner was crawling at his father's feet. The obedient doll Vallewida was now took in the man's flaccid organ, murmuring:

-I will suck you, sir. Please give it to me.

The guardian looked hard at the scene before him. Vallewida's agile tongue was playing with that limp dick, trying to wake it up to life. Bollanet was breathing hard now, and he tried to push his cock inside the prisoner's mouth. Slowly developing an erection, he face fucked Vallewida with his soft organ, until with a loud groan, he spent himself inside the prisoner's mouth.

The prisoner let the cum spill out his mouth, while murmuring words of thanks. Durer did not realize his fingers had dug into his palms, until the ache reached his brain. Rising his hands to his face, he saw droplets of blood.

Bollanet dressed up casually. He seemed satisfied.

-Send him away.

Angry, Durer grabbed the man, but Bollanet stopped him.

-I'll have someone else take him. I want to have a word with you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durer was moving around his father's office like an automaton. Something resembling pain was screaming inside him. Bollanet was watching him, through half hooded lids.

-You need to find yourself a wife.

Durer stopped.

-No shit. Why?

-You seem to spend too much time around here, in this prison. Young men like you should have more fun.

-Oh, and you care about me … how touching, papa …

Bollanet smirked in response.

-Alright, I actually need to make an alliance. I need someone influent on my side, to cover for our asses, if the shit hits the fan. I'll have you marry someone that can serve our purpose.

-Our … purpose? It seems to me that it is more like your purpose, Durer whispered through clenched teeth.

Ignoring his son's displeasure, Bollanet threw a leaflet at him.

-This is this season's ball program. Make sure to attend each one of them. I'll let you know which girls to dance with. I'm sure you can be charming, if you want to.

-And … if I don't?

Bollanet sighed.

-Clearly, that bitch got to you. Tell me, my son, is it comfortable to have your balls held so tight by Vallewida?

Durer felt anger rising in him, and Bollanet smiled, realizing he succeeded.

-He is controlling you. You didn't want me to mess up his pretty face, don't you think I noticed that? He is turning you into his bitch, Durer, and no son of mine is allowed that.

The guardian closed his fists.

-He is not controlling me, he whispered through clenched teeth. I'll prove it to you.

With brisk movements, Durer turned on his heels and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up in his cell, Vallewida felt the worst in his entire life. He could not even move an inch, the burning pain on his back being too much to endure. He only groaned softly. He had a slight memory of being forced to do something with Bollanet, while Durer had watched, but he felt too much wasted to be able to analyze that. The sound of heavy boots on the hallway made him cringe in fear. He heard Durer's voice, harsh and distant.

-I come to say good bye, Vallewida. It seems your words of loyalty were nothing but a bunch of crap.

-What do you mean? Vallewida barely managed to whisper, dread creeping his insides.

-You have the nerve to ask … I mean, and Durer's voice got even harsher, that you sucked off my father in front of me, like a shameless slut, and you enjoyed it.

-I … didn't! Vallewida screamed faintly, realizing Durer was slipping through his fingers. He forced me! I didn't!

Durer laughed, but no humor could be felt in that laugh.

-Father opened my eyes. Spending so much time with you made me kind of weak. He has you control me, Durer said pensively, and I think that is exactly what you are trying to do. With your whining, and your pretenses, … you want me to fall, don't you, Vallewida?

-No, I don't! Please, don't leave me!

Vallewida was feeling desperate. Without Durer, he was sure to become a victim. If the guardian was kicking him at the curb, he had nothing left. His mind, while numbed by pain, was looking in vain for a solution.

-Tell me, princess, why should stay here with you, in this dank place, while there are so many real princesses out there?

Vallewida forced himself on his feet, and closed the distance between him and the bars behind which Durer was standing, hands in his pockets, the same bleak expression on his face. He raised his arms, pleading:

-I can't compete with them.

-I know, it's obvious, Durer snorted.

-But I can make you happy, Vallewida tried, but despair was so clear in his voice, not even to himself that sounded convincing.

-How can you? Look at you. You're nothing but a wreck, a pathetic excuse for a human being. I already had you hundreds of times, Vallewida. I got bored, you see? The same routine, each day … I have no longer use for you.

Vallewida grabbed the bars, trying to get closer. Durer raised one hand:

-Please, don't breathe towards me, you stink of my father's cum. Still, you should get used to this, as I think the rest of the prisoners will now have permission to have their way with you.

The ex-soldier felt his knees giving up.

-Please, don't leave, he whispered.

Durer turned his back, on the point of leaving.

-Tell me one reason why I should not.

Vallewida looked directly at Durer's profile.

-I love you.

The last thing he heard before darkness fell on him was Durer's cruel laughter, echoing on the hallways.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: New update LightKitsune17, utuno, thank you for reading this.

Vallewida could hardly remember ever feeling like this in his entire life; this utter feeling of loneliness, never ceasing, flawing his existence to an extent he could not think possible. He had tried to pray, but staying there alone, in the chapel, had made him feel so guilty, like a hypocrite, he had finally stopped going. He only stood there, in his cell, waiting for the wounds on his back to heal, knowing full well the ones on his heart would not. 'Oh, God, did I really fall in love with that monster?' he was asking himself repeatedly, but he knew the answer was positive. His whole existence had started to revolve around Durer, and he had blamed it on the pain, and on the need for survival, but now, with the guardian gone, he only felt alone.

Luckily, despite Durer's words, and even Vallewida's fear that they might come true, no inmates ganged up on him. Quite the contrary, when Vallewida had not waken up, because of the pain suffered under Bollanet's hands, others had come into his cell and had taken him to the infirmary, even unconscious. The conversation he had held with the doctor upon waking up still rang in Vallewida's mind.

Flashback

"Who did this to you?" The man had asked.

Vallewida had preferred to remain silent.

"You should ask him to stop", the doctor had recommended sternly, and the inmate had wondered what had the good doctor been talking about. "I know what the two of you have been about", the answer had come right away, "I am the one taking care of you after some of those nights you and him spent together. I am not blind, you know. And I know you have visited me more rarely, lately."

"It wasn't him", Vallewida had stopped the man's tirade. He had raised one finger, pointing towards the ceiling, so the man could understand the words he had chosen to leave unsaid. The doctor had nodded.

"Like father, like son. But I hear he is getting married …" The doctor had stopped, seeing the change in Vallewida's countenance. "Vallewida", the man had said sternly, "are really in pain for that bastard?"

"How can you tell, doc?", the soldier had asked faintly.

"The whole prison is buzzing about the fact that Durer left. It's mostly the relief the people locked up in here feel because their number one tormentor is out of the picture, but gossip is a rare commodity here, so you hear rumors everywhere. And I see it in your eyes, Vallewida, the fact that it hurts you to know that he is out there, looking for a wife."

Vallewida had remained silent, while the doctor had taken care of his wounds.

"Just don't go around, looking this depressed. Your wounds will heal, and luckily, there is nothing broken."

"Why do I feel like this?". Vallewida had asked, all of a sudden.

The doctor had sighed.

"I don't have ways to treat matters of the heart. But I can tell you it's a condition, Vallewida. Think of it more of an illness that will pass, if you let time heal it."

"Do you think I'm a bad person, doc?" When asking this, the ex-soldier had not dared look into the other's eyes.

"No, Vallewida. I only think you are deluding yourself. It's not real affection, what you feel. In this God-forsaken place, he treated you as special. Even if by special, it meant he raped you and tortured you. You are not bad. You just need to turn towards God, again. He is your savior, not Durer."

"Where? In heaven?", Vallewida had asked, not a shred of irony in his voice.

"Yes, Vallewida, never on this earth we are only temporarily allowed to walk upon."

End of Flashback

But Vallewida had learnt something new during the last weeks he had spent with Durer; he had discovered that he wanted to live, even if he knew it was wrong. He was still talking to God, in the darkness of his cell, as He was the only companion he had now, but he was talking to Him, only to ask for forgiveness, for being weak and wanting to live, no matter the price paid, even if it meant to sell his soul to that blue-eyed monster. Even if it had been in vain.

For Vallewida, wallowing in his own misery equaled the price he had to pay. When he had bent over Durer's desk, to read the news about his military unit perished in flames, he had felt revenged. And from that revenge, a new Vallewida had been born, one that, at that moment, had turned, catching Durer's neck, kissing the guarding deeply on the lips, even if it had hurt turning, while being fucked from behind.

That night had been truly special. He had no longer waited like a sacrificial lamb. He had climbed Durer's lap, while the guardian had sat on his lavish armchair, watching Vallewida with shining eyes, and the ex-soldier had impaled himself, on his own accord, on that impossibly engorged organ, and he had fucked himself onto Durer's shaft, until he had brought both of them to completion. He had kissed Durer for what had seemed like hours, he had sucked him dry, and all night long, he had been a willing participant to the ardent kisses and all that searing fucking, until both of them had fallen spent next to each other.

"Vallewida", Durer had spoken. He had said it so softly, the ex-soldier could hardly hear it. "You make me happy."

He had tried to turn and say something, but the guardian had embraced him, sealing his lips with a satiated, long kiss, that had left him without words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other inmates were not touching him, so Vallewida just treaded lightly among them, like a ghost. Still, others were watching him, with evil eyes.

One day, turning a corner, he bumped into one of the guards and the man slapped him hard across the face. The inmate tried to cower and avoid the next blow, but the man had raised him up, shaking him.

"I hear you're a great cocksucker, bitch. Get on your knees and show me."

Vallewida felt dread coursing his veins. He barely whispered.

"When Durer finds out, you'll pay."

He didn't know where he did muster so much courage to say such a lie, but the guardian loosened the grip.

"Durer's not here", he tried to fake superiority, but Vallewida's words had driven home a point.

"He'll come back, and when he does, he will know someone touched me."

"Get back to your cell, stop wandering the hallways", the guardian snapped back, pushing Vallewida away from him.

The inmate knew his lie would not keep forever. In those moments, when he felt he was about to be raped again, he did not find other means to defend himself, but call Durer to his help. Even if the man wasn't present, the others feared him still, and that was all Vallewida was counting on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Durer was gracing the ballrooms of Paris with his presence. The glamour, the laughter, the music, the drinks, the beautiful girls, all tasted bitter in his mouth. He had left the prison, decided to never go back. That Vallewida! When he had watched his father taking advantage of that empty shell of a human being, he had felt enraged, but impotent. Now, that the anger was starting to fade, he was beginning to sense the lie in his father's words.

Suddenly, a back on which waves of silver hair flew in blissful abandon caught his eye. Like in a trance, he followed the girl, until she stopped next to a group of other young women. He patted her on her shoulder, but, when she turned, her hazel eyes stared into a pair of confused blues. Durer clenched his teeth in annoyance. It wasn't the face he was hoping to see. This one was round, not angular, and it was radiating of happiness and youthfulness, instead of gloom and depression. To avoid making a fool of himself, he invited the girl to dance.

She was chirping happily, which almost made him crawl out of his skin in disgust. The girl seemed to like him, but Durer was more than happy to watch her go. Remembering of the night when he had danced with Vallewida, Durer suddenly felt a growing ache in his loins.

He went outside, to catch a bit of fresh air. Closing his eyes, he imagined Vallewida, head thrown back, pert nipples shamelessly pointing forward, towards Durer's mouth. Ah, the man loved to be taken! His little delicate organ was twitching while the owner was fucked up his ass.

Finding a more discreet corner, the guardian caressed his hardened manhood, letting his mind flee towards the man he had left behind. His current obsession was not centered on the memories of that seemingly fragile penis resting on its crown of silver hair, after completion. Durer had loved making Vallewida squirt his seed while being fucked. It had been the confirmation of what the guardian had longed to find out: Vallewida wanted him, truly wanted him. The last memory of the prisoner touched him featherlike.

Flashback

"I love you". Vallewida had looked so pathetic, Durer had tried to tell himself it had been but a lie.

End of Flashback

Now, for Durer, it was the thing to make him come in his pants, like an inexperienced teenager. Groaning, he turned on his heels, wanting nothing but to make himself scarce from the ball.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is the search going?"

Durer wasn't crazy about seeing his father in Paris. Especially not after a night of booze and cards.

"What search?"

"For a wife, obviously. Two more balls and the season will be over."

His father sounded impatient. Durer just gestured with his hand.

"They are all nothing but stupid sheep."

His father closed the distance between them and grabbed Durer by the collar.

"Listen, punk, this is not for your pleasure! You need to marry one of those broads I told you about!"

The guardian pushed Bollanet away from him, with disgust.

"Why don't you marry one of them? You're a bachelor, if I remember correctly!"

"You will marry! End of discussion!"

Durer glared at his father through half hooded lids.

"Make me."

Bollanet laughed.

"You truly are my son. Here's the deal. You don't have to like the broad. You don't have to fuck her. Just aim for the richest, and bring the money home to daddy. You know you will inherit everything."

"So I will. But I can score without your help, isn't it bothering you?"

"Don't flatter yourself", Bollanet showed his teeth. "Their parents want you as their son in law, just because you are my son. Don't make me disown you."

"Alright, alright. I'll marry the bitch, is that fine?"

"Yeah, that is perfectly fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Durer is getting married. Tonight! I heard they'll have like champagne and cake and shit! They will eat like pigs, while we'll starving here, underground."

This was the chatter that reached Vallewida's ears, while walking about, with his food tray in his hands. He felt them shake violently. So tonight the man he thought to be his lifeline was about to forget all about him.

He went to his cell as early as possible. The news was still ringing in his ears. He just cried and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durer was patting the table impatiently. The father of his bride was trying to draw his attention with boring talk.

"I think it's time to withdraw for the night."

The bride blushed, noticing her groom's impatience. The father in law commented.

"Young people! Only one thing on their minds!"

Durer faked a smile, while the others sitting at the table laughed. Offering his hand to his wife, he led her towards the wedding chambers.

The girl's palm was sweaty, and it made him feel queasy. He showed her to bed, and watched her trying to disentangle herself from her enormous dress.

"Please, let me prepare", she begged, and Durer turned indifferently. He took off his boots, and then sent flying the other garments he wore. Naked, he turned towards the bed, to find his wife in a long night gown and with a night cap on her head. His dick stayed flaccid, while the girl cried in surprise.

"Open your legs, and stop shouting, you're killing my mood."

The girl lay stiff on the bed, and Durer climbed on her. She wasn't ugly, but touching her skin didn't draw one bit of interest from the guardian's limp dick. He furiously pushed up her night gown, and tried to get inside, but his dick refused to listen to him. After minutes of fumbling with the bride's garments, he let himself fall next to her. She dared asking:

"Was this …"

"Yes, it was", was the curt reply.

He jumped from the bed, not wanting to face her questioning stare. He quickly put his clothes on and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked dumbfounded.

"None of your business", he murmured and left, slamming the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In his cell, Vallewida was preparing his own grand exit. In the dark, he fumbled with the rag he called a shirt. That had to serve the purpose.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running down the prison hallway, the knife he had heavy in his pockets, Durer had only one thing in mind: to destroy him once and for all. For the first time, Durer wanted nothing but peace of mind, and only seeing the life pouring out of that wretched being could offer him that.

Stopping by Vallewida's cell, Durer froze. At the faint torch light, he could clearly see the form of a human body dangling from the ceiling. A silent scream stopped in his throat, and only two steps were needed to get near the body, and drag it down, while cutting the improvised rope with the knife he wanted to use for something else.

He shook the soldier's body, and almost drew blood from his nails where trying to free the elegant neck from its grip. When the man started to move, coughing, Durer grabbed a fist of silver hair, and used his other hand to slap the man hard across the face. Vallewida went sprawling on the floor, while still shaking and coughing. Raising his eyes, in utter disbelief, he recognized the man standing inside his cell, panting.

"Durer", it was all he could murmur.

"Yeah, it's me, bitch! The fuck were you doing?"

Durer grabbed Vallewida again and slammed his body onto the bed that creaked malevolently under the sudden attack. The inmate could hardly breathe, and tried to push against the man's chest in vain.

"Don't you know I'm the only one to kill you? Have you forgotten who owns you, slut? What? What are you saying?"

"Please, …. Kill me … "

Durer drew his knife and pushed it against Vallewida's neck. The prisoner's eyes were shining in the twilight.

"Make it quick, I beg you!"

The guardian felt a sudden urge to get it over with. But, instead, he threw away the knife and kissed Vallewida on the lips, taking the other by surprise. The prisoner threw his arms around Durer, engulfing him in the kiss they shared. Durer's hands fumbled with the man's pants, until reaching for the prize he wanted. He rubbed the head thoroughly, making Vallewida yelp and squirm under his weight. He pinned him down with own hand, and temporarily left his prize to take out his own hard on. He grabbed both organs together and rubbed them hard, while bending to kiss Vallewida again.

When their seeds combined, Durer buried himself in Vallewida's eyes, open and shining.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you come back?", Vallewida asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"?"

"It is my wedding night, so I have to spend it with my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

The natural flow of days was turning back to normal. Or as normal as days could be in a God forsaken place like prison. But Vallewida felt somehow happy to be there, especially when the only comparison he could make was with being crushed under Bollanet's boot, which, fortunately, had not happened lately, much to his relief. Yet, there was another reason for his happiness.

"Hey, Vallewida", Durer whispered, his profile barely showing through the bars. "Catch!"

The next second he was gone, but Vallewida searched between the sheets on his bed, until he found the item thrown so quickly by Durer. When he found it, he smiled. It was a bar of chocolate, the kind Vallewida liked best, and he knew how much it had taken Durer to drag the truth about this little vice out of him. He brought it to his lips and nibbled on it, like a child not daring to spoil the birthday cake, because it looked so good, untouched. He always kept half of it, to give it to others, especially the youngest, but Durer did not have to know about it.

They also had to be careful, as Durer had bluntly put it: "If papa finds out about us, going at it again, we're fucked." And Vallewida was careful, not that he cared too much about showing his true feelings for Durer to someone else, especially to that man that only cared about torturing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, how are things going with your wife?" Bollanet asked casually, but his little pig like eyes were scouting his son from under heavy lids.

"You know, marriage …", Durer pretended to be bored, but not without noticing the interest showed by his father.

"Our in-laws tell me you are hardly ever home."

"So, the point is …?" Durer asked, while faking intense interest about taking out some lint off his clothes.

"Aren't you going to treat us with a grandson?"

"Grandson?" Durer snorted. "And who's going to fuck that ugly bitch?"

Bollanet had the nerve to look shocked. "What? You didn't even…"

"Papa, what do you want me to do? I cannot get it up … My … so called 'wife' could use some lessons from a street whore, if she wants to see some action in the bedroom …"

"So, is Vallewida getting up for you?"

"Vallewida? What's that got to do with it?"

"I know you're being careful, sonny boy, but you don't fool me", Bollanet warned, and the temperature in the room seemed to have gotten many degrees lower, as the words poured out of his mouth. "I know you're still fucking him, and, honestly, boy, I fail to see the attraction in that old sack of bones."

"Hm, you fucked him too, so what's the big deal?" Durer stretched and yawned.

"Yeah, to dominate him, to control him, not just for the fun of it!"

"And look how much you obtained from him", Durer stated ironically, his reply bringing a deep vertical wrinkle on his father's forehead.

"Listen, son, this is not something to joke about! That guy is our enemy, and you are still not getting over him!"

"Is this about fucking the bitch at home? Or is it something else?" Durer watched his father, seemingly in thought. "Because I'd go fuck her and get it over with, if that is the only thing. But something tells me that is not the case, papa … Tell me, tell your loving son, what's on your mind? Why do you care so much about me and Vallewida fucking?"

"Oh, so it's you and Vallewida now? Are you two an item? Should I embrace him as my son?" Bollanet tried to joke and put Durer down, failing miserably, as his son kept his stone cold face, while watching his father closely.

"Papa, have you considered having him for your own?"

"What kind of a stupid joke is that?" Bollanet forced out a laugh. "If I want something, I want him dead. But I cannot kill him, until I find that thing, so I have to postpone the pleasure of killing him."

Durer felt a cold chill running down his back. "Any new info on that?"

"Shouldn't I ask that? As you seem to be the one interrogating our lovely prisoner each night."

"Tsk, tsk, papa, you know these things take time …"

Bollanet stared at his son with angry eyes. "Rest assured, my son, Vallewida will die, short after I find out about that thing. I won't hold back, no matter how much you enjoy fucking him. So I advise you to go home to your wife, and fuck her, so you finally get used to a cunt, and forget about that skinny bitch boy."

"No shit!" Durer commented, but it was like he was feeling the clock ticking over his head. His father seemed serious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey", Durer called, trying to find his way in the darkness of Vallewida's cell.

"Hey", came a sleepy response. "What took you so long?"

"Geez, you really do sound like a nagging wife."

Vallewida laughed quietly. "I didn't mean it to bother you, just that I got a little worried not seeing you today."

"Oh, yeah? I didn't know you cared. I had some shit to sort out. You better be naked in three seconds, or I'll rip your clothes off."

Durer sounded like the usual prick, but Vallewida could sense something was wrong. He undressed and waited under the blanket. "What's wrong?" he made an attempt, touching the man's arm, while Durer was creeping under the blanket as well, positioning himself between the man's legs.

"Nothing. Up your legs, princess, don't really have time for intros tonight."

Vallewida hardly suppressed a moan, when Durer's not so easy to accommodate tool passed through the tight ring, invading his privacy for the umpteenth time. The guardian let out a groan of satisfaction and whispered in Vallewida's ear: "So fucking tight … you're so fucking tight … you always squeeze me so good … I was hard all day thinking of you … how fast you're gonna open your legs for me, to let me in …"

The usual feeling of uneasiness, almost suffocating, crept into Vallewida's soul. He was still fighting, he was still wishing, actually a very little part of him still wished for all to disappear, so that he didn't have to be pressed against the bed so hard, he didn't have to welcome the invasion of another male's body, he didn't have to let Durer handle him so roughly, digging his fingers into his sensitive skin, leaving marks barely fading until touched again. But he was there, real and hard, and heavy, and hot, and Vallewida could not deny the feeling of reassurance invading him each time Durer took him, even shortly and roughly, like this time.

Durer bent his head, searching for an angle so he could catch the other man's lips. The compliant mouth responded, letting him have it all, as he wanted. He pushed and shortened the move, changing a little his position, only for the pleasure of feeling Vallewida squirm under him, of hearing him moan in ecstasy, while being dominated like that. He pushed and pushed, the heavy breathing shared between them nothing short of a real confession, although Durer had never said the words.

The prisoner circled the man's neck with his long arms, bringing him closer, kissing him deeply. He rarely said anything during their moments of intimacy. What was there for him to say? It was enough that Durer liked to taunt him like that, showing him how weak he was. But they did settle for a routine, and that was what was bringing Vallewida peace of mind, a priceless commodity in a place called prison.

He arched his back into the touch, when Durer used one of his hands to caress Vallewida's hard-on. He could not help it. He was a sinner. He was going to pay and he was going to burn in hell for letting Durer have him. It was not just the physical intimacy, and that made matters worse. Vallewida was trusting Durer with his life, although the other was no one else but a man that had tortured him and had raped him, not caring for Vallewida's soul.

The pace of his breathing quickened. Vallewida came first, moaning, spilling his essence in Durer's fist, that worked him good until completion. The guardian hurried his pace, as well, holding on Vallewida like he was holding on dear life, until he stiffened and released himself inside. He loved spilling his seed inside the other, although few things equaled in beauty how Vallewida looked with Durer's sperm all over his pretty face.

"You know, Vallewida," he said, after withdrawing with a wince from the other's tight body. "If I managed to fill my wife to the brim, like I do with you, I'd have a hundred kids."

"So why don't you?" Vallewida asked, turning slightly towards Durer.

"What? Have kids?"

"Yes."

"Because I won't get near that ugly bitch, even with the price of one of my balls."

Vallewida seemed to ponder for a while. "She must be very sad" he commented.

"Who cares?"

The prisoner sighed. Durer was a cold mean son of a bitch, that was what he was. He placed one hand on Durer's chest, feeling his heartbeat. It had happened quite a lot lately, for Vallewida to make little affectionate gestures, and for Durer to accept them. Durer turned to kiss the prisoner again.

"And I ever have any brats, I'd rather have them with you."

Vallewida laughed and pushed Durer lightly. The guardian laughed, too. He stopped all of a sudden, and the feeling the prisoner had had earlier came back in full force.

"What is it?"

"Vallewida, you really don't know about that thing, do you?"

"What thing?"

"Don't bullshit me, the thing my father wants from you."

"No, I don't."

Durer squeezed the man in his arms, almost leaving him without breath. "Be sure of it, Vallewida. The asshole wants it bad, and, if he finds it, you're toast. So be honest and give it to me. I'll make sure he'll never find it."

"Ah, you're squeezing me too tight!" Vallewida begged, and Durer let him breathe. "I really don't know. I don't even know what is the thing your father wants", he pleaded.

"You better not fool me, Vallewida, or I swear, I'll kill you myself than let that asshole have his way with you again."

Vallewida felt the familiar cold chill running down his spine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, Vallewida, come forward", Bollanet ushered the prisoner. "I bet my son already told you what I intend to do with you, once I find that piece of info you are holding all to yourself."

"I am sorry, sir, but I don't know what thing you are referring to."

A lazy backslap sent Vallewida sprawling on the floor. Bollanet had taken advantage of Durer being engaged in a prison brawl and had sent for him. The ugly man hovered over the lithe figure and caught the cross at Vallewida's neck between his fingers. "I will squash you, just like this", he said, and pressed against the wood, that cracked under the pressure.

Bollanet laughed and let the wood crumbles fell from his fingers.

"Hey, what's this?"

A small piece of paper remained between the tormentor's fingers. Vallewida's eyes grew wide. A flashback of memory brought fear into his soul. He knew exactly what that was, and so did Bollanet.

"Well, well, isn't this the sweetest present you could bring me, Vallewida? I guess it's time for me to think about your last punishment. What say you? Shall we proceed?"

Vallewida could not even scream, when the paw like hands lifted him from the floor and threw him into a chair.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Ok, guys, it seems like the end is near for this story. There will still be at least one chapter after this one, and it is my sincere hope that you will like it till the end. If I managed to surprise you, please let me know. : )

An ominous feeling suddenly gripped Durer. A moment of hesitation was enough for the inmate he was trying to clubber just the other second to escape his clutches and run away, screaming. The guardian did not even care to run after him. His mind, focused and clear, sat on one single thought: 'Vallewida!' He could not put his finger on, only he knew his instincts never lied. Something was off, like an undercurrent blowing its chilly wind over Durer's dark soul, and he could feel his heart skip a beat, in a painful, excruciating manner. He let his club fell off his hand, the sound of it making contact with the floor startling him. He turned on his heels and scurried towards the exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How long had it been? It was hard for Vallewida to concentrate on time passing, while blood was drying on his upper lip, salty and foreign, like it really didn't belong to him. Bollanet seemed to be holding back, seeing that no particular incredible damage was done so far. A kick in the ribs had made Vallewida double over, but he had been taken from the floor, and put back into the chair, only to be slapped across the face. Bollanet had been circling him, like he had been deciding what point on Vallewida's body to hit next. It had never been the same spot, which had made Vallewida wonder about the monster's true intentions.

"Passing out already? But we have so much time to spare … I'd thought you to be stronger, Vallewida …"

Vallewida did not comment. What was for him to say?

"Don't worry, you may not feel great pains right now, but I am going to kill you, you piece of shit", Bollanet continued, and the ex-soldier felt again the rage growing inside him. He mustered all his strength and rose from the chair, with his fists clenched, and his eyes burning. A fist connected with his chin, sending him back. Behind his closed eyelids, he saw stars, bright and numerous. Was there any point in fighting? He knew there was, so he got up again, slower this time, but no less determined.

"Oh, do you have such a great death wish, Vallewida? Don't make me oblige you … I have no intention in making this last less than I intended" the monster whispered, and pushed Vallewida back again.

Whistling, he used a rope to tie Vallewida against the chair. "There. Now you won't pretend to put up the pathetic show of challenging me to kill you faster. Consider yourself a martyr, Vallewida, maybe this will make the time go faster for you. As for me, don't worry, I will enjoy every second of it."

Another blow, this time in the stomach, made Vallewida feel his upper part constricting in pain.

"I intend to rip off your heart and hold it in my hand while you are still breathing. Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest earlier. You have no idea how easy it is to damage one internally, while on the outside, they may still look peachy."

Bollanet turned on his heels, letting Vallewida alone for a few seconds. It was the eternal pain he felt that he wished he had no knowledge of. He knew Durer would not help him this time. Bollanet seemed too sure of himself. Which could only mean one thing: Vallewida was about to die, and there was no living soul to help him escape the clutches of his enemy. Quickly, silently, he prayed to God for forgiveness for one last time. And, then, with all his heart, he whispered: "Good bye, Durer!"

"What do I hear? The princess hopes for my son to come to the rescue … And what makes you think he would save you?"

"If he was here, he would save me", Vallewida opened his mouth for the first time in front of his tormentor.

Bollanet laughed cruelly. "Not that it is of any importance. You must have sucked him well, to turn him into such a lamb … Not what I raised, if I may say. Such a shame he lost his edge over you. It's for the best, however, since I'll have such an easy time turning him around …"

"You won't succeed", Vallewida commented and dared to look Bollanet in the face. "He's not like you. His soul can still be saved."

Bollanet's loud laughter bounced against the walls. "Soul? Do you think Durer has a soul? I have to admit, then, that my son's sense of tormenting his inmates has reached new levels of refinement. So I gather that he told you that you are special for him, or something … I bet he only did it, only to crush you better lately. Too bad for him that I decided to have this pleasure just for my own … Don't worry, I'll show him the body … so he could piss on it."

Vallewida's eyes remained clear. Even without saying a thing, it unnerved Bollanet to no end. Only one person in the room knew the truth about his son; that was fairly obvious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vallewida!" Durer screamed, pushing against the cell door. "Where the fuck are you?"

There was something new and annoying Durer was feeling. Was it fear? He grabbed one inmate daring to thread after him inside Vallewida's cell by the collar. "Where's Vallewida?"

The inmate was shaking. "Mister Bollanet ordered for him. He told us to keep silent about it, if you ask. Please, don't tell him I told you!"

Durer pushed the inmate aside. He whispered through clenched teeth. "I don't even know your fucking name, how could I tell on you?"

He had one important task. Just the thought of seeing Vallewida again under that sweaty pig was making his stomach churn in disgust. "No, papa, you won't have him this time if I can help it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are quite stubborn, aren't you? Still saying my son would save you? Stand against me, his father?"

A slap send Vallewida's head spinning, again.

"You should hurry up and kill me", the soldier commented in an even tone. "If he gets here, you will regret it."

Blood was rising to Bollanet's head. "You twisted fuck! You think you can convince me to torture you less? Then how about we wait a little, until he gets here, and we see which side he takes? After all, do you think you can stand against me? You are so wrong, Vallewida, but I will indulge in the pleasure in having my son sit in the front row for your execution, while you lose your only hope. I guess this kind of punishment is what I truly seek …"

The door was busted open and Durer barged in. His burning eyes stopped on the male form, tied to the chair. Then he looked at his father, who carried a strange smile in his eyes.

"Good news, my son. Vallewida finally decided to confess. He told me everything and now I indulge in the pleasure of killing him slowly, as promised."

Durer looked at the prisoner. "Did you confess?" His voice was cold and uneven, burning with hatred.

Vallewida kept his head down, almost unconscious because of the pain. He just managed to utter. "Help me, please."

Bollanet laughed when Durer did not budge a muscle. "How have I told you, you brainless fuck? My son just waits for the moment, as do I. Don't you, Durer?"

The guardian stared at his father. The old pig's eyes were burning with something unfamiliar, resembling madness, and spit was flowing on his chin. He looked like a rabid dog, and the state Vallewida was in told the whole story.

"Have you come to see me kill him, haven't you?" Bollanet continued his blabbering. "Please take a seat. I told our prisoner here how much you will enjoy the show I planned."

He pushed a chair towards Durer and the guardian caught it just in time. Feeling his victory close, Bollanet took Vallewida's chin and forced him to look at Durer. "See, Vallewida? When have I ever lied to you? I never have, and I won't start now. My son will certainly love what I prepared for you."

He laughed, throwing his head back. Vallewida turned his head from Durer and watched Bollanet with dried eyes. The hope he had had until that moment started to wear thin. Not that he truly believed, did he?

Bollanet's laugh grew suddenly coarse. Vallewida's eyes grew wide and he realized that Durer had approached his father, behind his back, with feline movements, and he was now strangling him with a thin layer of cloth, tightening the grip more and more. The old man tried to grab Durer, but his fat arms could not twist back in order to grab his assailant. The sounds pouring from his mouth could not form words.

"What is it, dear papa? Do you say, perhaps, that you want me to loosen a little this loving embrace?" Durer pretended that he wanted to hear the words. On the other hand, he strangled him even more. He turned his eyes to Vallewida, who watched him in pure horror and fascination. "This is for you, Vallewida. All for you, love."

The sound of the heavy body hitting the floor startled the prisoner who so far had just watched. Durer kicked it aside and hurried to embrace Vallewida. He kissed the bloodied lips. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Always."

It felt like he was dreaming. The sound of heavy boots on the room floor woke him again. He heard the words clearly.

"Guardian Durer, you are placed under arrest. You will come with us."

Durer turned in pure disbelief towards the men that just entered the room. His hands fell off Vallewida's shoulders. The same voice could be heard again. "Oh, so killing your father adds up to your punishment. Anyways, it's not like you could have escaped the guillotine, with or without that. Too bad your father could not be punished by the people, as well."

Vallewida tried to reach out for Durer, but realized too late that his hands were tight. The soldiers grabbed Durer and pushed him through the door. The prisoner followed him with his eyes, and Durer's eyes remained glued to his on his way out.

The room fell silent, once again. The voice that talked earlier, this time gentler, spoke to Vallewida. "You will be freed and taken care of."

The man approached the chair on which Vallewida sat and untied his hands. "What is this about?" the soldier dared asking, looking at the man wearing a hat and a trench coat.

"Our investigations proved your innocence. It was our purpose to catch Bollanet and Durer, but, while we discovered what they have been up to, we also discovered that you had committed no crime. Soon, you will be free to go."

"Durer, what's going to happen with him?"

"Durer?" the voice could not hide the owner's surprise. "He is going to be one head shorter in a few days."

Vallewida stared at the detective with empty eyes. It all seemed like a bad dream or a bad joke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You know, you have no obligation to see him", the detective sounded worried. Vallewida just nodded.

"I am aware of that, but it is my choice. You told me he wanted to see me."

"Yes, but I was expecting a different answer … Anyways, it is your call, not mine."

The detective watched Vallewida in thought. The man had been through so much. Tortured, raped, almost killed, and he still managed to look so … untouched. He could tell something was escaping his fine nose, but Vallewida had not hurried to fill in the gaps. He helped the investigation, but it was like he was keeping something to himself. And now, when the detective told him that Durer wanted to see him, a few days before his execution, he could almost swear that he had delivered a piece of good news to the silver haired man.

"The second cell on the right."

Vallewida stared at the detective and the man took the hint. "I'll just wait for you outside."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, princess, you came …" Durer smiled, but Vallewida could tell that the man had not had too much of a good time inside those walls.

"They told me you wanted to see me" Vallewida talked, and it was like someone else talking.

"Vallewida, I want to tell you something, hun." Durer put his arms through the bars trying to catch the soldier in his embrace.

Vallewida took a step back. "I think you can tell me from where you stand."

Durer laughed a humorless laugh. "So this is how things are, right? Well, not like I haven't seen it coming, princess … By the way, I must say that you look rather dashing in your uniform. Getting back into the army?"

Vallewida tensed, waiting for something cruel and undeserving to follow after that question. Nothing came. "Not really", he responded, "but they reinstated me, and I could not refuse them right off the bat."

Durer nodded. "Then, this is good bye, right, Vallewida? I heard they are preparing a shiny blade just for me. After all, I do deserve the honor, don't I?"

The ex-guardian seemed cool and composed, while commenting on his impending death.

"God have mercy on your soul", Vallewida said, looking at Durer with a tinge of regret. "I'll pray for you."

Durer laughed harder this time. "Don't do that. Use your pretty mouth for other things. Like blowing that detective. I can tell he has the hots for you."

Vallewida blushed. "You're talking nonsense. And I will pray for you."

"You're wasting your prayers. I'd rather you masturbate thinking of me. I can bet I have it bigger than the detective's. He won't be able to keep you satisfied like I did." His voice grew hotter, filled with sexual innuendo. "I am the only one to know what makes you hot, Vallewida. Don't forget. Don't forget the pleasure I gave you. Don't forget the pain I handed to you on a silver platter, Vallewida. We both know that what we shared was unique and private in a way you won't share with anyone else."

"Is this all?" Vallewida cut Durer's discourse short.

Durer tsked. Vallewida turned on his feet, and headed towards the exit. He seemed composed and at peace, but on the inside, he felt like he was giving up an important part of his life. He heard Durer yelling after him. "I'll wait in hell for you, Vallewida! Don't forget!"

While pushing the door to get out of that dank place that still had the power to suffocate him, Vallewida whispered, mostly for him. "I won't forget."

In the deep darkness of his cell, Durer smiled. Good thing he could still read lips.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: The last chapter, finally! It was hard to call this a wrap, but since I had it figured out for so long, I had to come to the end, eventually. Thank you all for reading, you have been a great audience! I hope the end does not disappoint! I owe my special thanks to MikkiSenpai, who believed in this story, even though it is different from other things I wrote. I also like to thank everybody else taking their time to review this story: utuno, LightKitsune17, Jaime, XrosaryX, and pompomwoop. Your words of appreciation meant a lot to me.

Durer was sitting inside his prison cell, contemplating the remaining of his life, which barely meant hours. He knew the dawn was coming fast. His thoughts were circling, round and round, while a tired hand was fiddling absently with the hem of his shirt. What was Vallewida thinking right now? He had to be sure for this one. He had never liked having doubts, and this time, he didn't either. He was sure he had read the man's lips well. Somewhere, deep inside, the soldier wanted him. But Durer hated the idea of only having to meet Vallewida again in another life. That bullshit was for people that believed in it. He didn't; he only mentioned the afterlife to Vallewida to gauge the man's reaction. 'Not so fast, love … not if I can help it', he whispered in the dark of his cell. It was unnerving to think Vallewida would not want anything to do with him in this present life. Durer felt something like a dull ache traveling somewhere between the pit of his stomach and his throat, and he was not in for the pain; any kind of pain, unless inflicted on others.

His ears picked a sound. He let the guardian approach, and then began whistling, while playing with the shiny coins he had stashed in the hem of his shirt. Good thing the stupid fuckers did not have him wear the prison clothes. That would have been a bummer.

He felt the eyes of the guardian dashing through dark, in his direction.

"There's no point in taking this with me where I'm going", he pretended to speak with himself.

The greed in the other man's eyes could be felt through the air.

"Gimme that", the hoarse voice of the guardian barked.

"Why don't you come get it?" Durer asked, without taking his eyes off the coins he still played with.

The heavy door creaked. 'Got you', Durer thought and waited patiently for the man to approach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the prison, someone was waiting. A pair of eyes was staring at a certain point on the dark building. Wishing was considered to be for fools, but fools could hope, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of heavy boots on the paved alley sounded almost deafening. Durer was trying to walk as casually as possible, but his heart was beating, like wanting to get out of his chest. The sudden loud noises behind him made him hasten the pace.

"He must have gone through here!" Voices were drawing closer, and Durer was almost running now.

He almost sensed them. He was pretty sure they did not see him just yet, but it was all a matter of …

A hand darted out of the dark and grabbed him by his label, dragging him. He almost fell like opening his mouth to scream, but a hot, moist mouth, covered his, silencing him. His heartbeat was now wild, the men following him, already having discovered the body inside his cell, drawing near and near. He could see nothing, think nothing. Fear, pure and white, was creeping inside. But the reassuring hands were all over him, and he was sheltered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was like in his dream. He knew that house in the woods, he had seen it before, only not in the world of the real. Breathing deeply into the silver hair covering his face, while the wind blew, Durer thought he was breathing freedom. They had been riding for hours now, and, when he jumped off the horse, the ground underneath his feet seemed solid and real enough, so there was no need for him to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming. He turned towards the man on the horse.

"Didn't know you had in you, princess", he said with a smile, but a slap, not so hard, but firm enough, of a horsewhip over his face, silenced him.

Instinctively, he touched his face. It hadn't done any damage, so he laughed.

"Vallewida, you may look like a kitten, but you're quite a tiger, aren't you?" Durer commented wholeheartedly.

He was unceremoniously pushed through a door. Durer recognized the bed, too, and the remembrance of that dream, warm and inviting, reminded him how he had ride for hours on end. If everything was like in that dream, then what was next …

The strong, elegant hands pushed him on the bed, and Vallewida climbed on top of him. Durer wanted to open his mouth to speak, but his lips were taken in a fierce, determined kiss. The soldier kept his eyes half closed, dreamy eyes, pretty eyes that Durer remembered so well. He loved those eyes, and especially, that indescribable look in them he had never seen before. This new, yet still silent Vallewida, clearly wanted him. His hands were pushed into the mattress, while the soldier prolonged the kiss. Durer wanted to answer back, but the silver haired man withdrew suddenly.

"What?" Durer asked, and saw Vallewida turning his head and watching the door, his body tensing.

With a sigh, he returned to the kiss, and this time, let Durer taste him again. After so many days, the taste felt fresh, anew, but still familiar, needy, but that bit of reluctance Durer knew so well was no longer there.

"Let me touch you", Durer begged, and even to his ears, that sounded particularly strange. Vallewida didn't budge.

He finally rose from the bed, only to shed off his clothes. He climbed on Durer again, and pushed down the man's pants.

"Never seen you like this", Durer gasped in surprise, feeling the chilly air on his skin. Despite the cold in the room, he felt hot under the skin. Those long fingers were touching his growing erection, like they were playing a piano.

Suddenly, Vallewida grabbed him hard and pumped him, making Durer gasp again. The ex-guardian was watching in disbelief the transformation of the man he had used for his own pleasure. He didn't fight it, though; something inside him was telling him to wait and see. Vallewida moved and impaled himself on the engorged cock in one single stroke. He cried out, and it was the first sound he was making ever since the unexpected reunion. He stood there, with Durer's hot cock buried to the hilt inside him, trembling slightly. Durer moaned at the forceful impact, and grabbed the man's hips, trying to reassure him, to steady him. Vallewida circled his neck, using it as leverage, and slowly started to move at an even pace. It was tormenting Durer to feel the slow impaling, with every stroke. Vallewida's face looked transfixed, and it seemed it was the biggest pleasure for the man to feel the other's member pulsating inside him.

"Please, Vallewida", Durer whispered.

Vallewida started to move faster. The ex-guardian could not hold it any longer. Sensing the other's eagerness, punctuated by the shortness of breath, he rose and flipped the male over. Vallewida's eyes opened, but Durer used his fingers to close down the lids.

"Don't worry, I know what you need."

He kissed the said lids, and then pushed forward, determined, unforgiving. Vallewida arched and moaned, making Durer laugh. It was not his usual cruel laughter, but one that sounded content, even happy. He rode the other man's body, hitting again and again that spot inside Vallewida, that made him spend within minutes, with a long, high pitched mewling. Groaning, Durer spent himself inside his lover, seconds after Vallewida's inner muscles clenched on him. That was always driving him over the edge, always.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up, Durer could not understand at first where he was. He hurried for the door, only to find it locked. What was Vallewida up to? He searched for means of opening it, but it seemed to be made of solid wood. Durer let his forehead rest on the door. The soldier could just go and turn him in; but then what was the point? He had no other choice but to wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Detective", Vallewida nodded towards the man sitting across the table.

"Durer escaped."

"Oh."

The detective quirked an eyebrow.

"Doesn't it surprise you?"

"Not exactly."

"Care to explain?"

"He always knew how to land on his feet. He evaded you for years, didn't he?" Vallewida commented on an even tone, while staring straight into the other man's eyes.

"He might come looking for you, you know?"

"For me? Why?"

The detective sighed.

"I know what happened between you and him."

"Do you?" Vallewida asked matter of factly, while sipping from his tea. "Tea, detective?"

"No, thank you. What I mean I know he had a fixation with you, and that he …" The detective seemed to find no words to complete his sentence.

"Raped me? Tortured me?"

The man stared at Vallewida. How could he be so detached?

"That is now how I remember", the solder added.

"No?" The detective was simply stoned by the remark.

"No. He protected me. He cared for me."

The detective felt a cold chill.

"Vallewida, if you are hiding him, you know you will go back. Maybe even worse. Why care for someone that did all those things to you?"

"Things … a lot of men did things to me. What he did was … love."

"Love? I think you are mistaken, and I really want you to consider …"

"Please, detective. I helped you with your investigation. While it's a good thing that justice is now served better, I think I am entitled to my happiness."

"Of course you do, but …"

Vallewida looked at his hands, then, again, at the detective.

"He even killed his father for me. Do you understand what he did?" There was no reproach in his voice.

"Should we arrived earlier, we would have saved you."

Vallewida nodded slightly. "But this is not how it happened. I owe him my life. And this is not the only thing he did for me."

"He is a psychotic bastard. Please, Vallewida …"

"No, I beg of you, detective. I loved him."

The detective's mouth opened and closed a few times, in surprise. He finally talked. "You still do."

Vallewida nodded.

"Why are you telling me all these?" the detective asked. "With what you are saying to me now, I have every right to turn your house upside down to see if I can find him here."

"Then why don't you?" Again, his voice was clear and even, not a hint of irony in it.

The detective sighed and used his hands to rub his eyes in a tired gesture. "Because I will have to arrest you, too. And you may be executed. And I don't think it's right for a man like you to be treated like this."

Vallewida pressed the matter further. "Then you won't."

The detective stared at him. "I hope you know what you are doing."

"I know."

Vallewida saw the man to the door.

"Vallewida, if you ever change your mind, just come see me, ok?"

"I won't. But thanks anyway, detective."

The door closed. The detective turned and stared for a moment, shaking his head. The man was taking a big risk, but who was him to judge others? The man had said he wanted happiness; that was the least what he, a simple detective, could do. He had read the man's file. If that was happiness for him, then he would have it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, when are they coming?"

"Who?" Vallewida asked, while pushing Durer off the bed to cover it with a blanket.

"The police. You went to turn me in, right?"

"No", came the laconic answer. Vallewida went by straightening up the room. He opened the windows and dusted the pillows.

"No? Then why was I locked up here? Hell, even the windows could not be opened!"

"Hm", was the only comment.

Durer caught the man's arms and shook him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning up the room, you never saw anyone doing that before?" Vallewida said, while freeing his arms from the grip.

Durer remained stoned, in the middle of the room. Vallewida stopped and kissed him.

"No one's coming. You are safe here, with me."

Durer quirked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you blew the entire precinct to get me off the hook?"

Vallewida laughed. "Nothing of the kind."

"Then, how?"

The smile on Vallewida's lips was enigmatic and unnerving.

Durer sighed. "Ok, then why did you do it? Why did you save me and bring me here?"

Vallewida's eyes grew wider and a little bit of mischief could be read in them. "I would have thought it fairly obvious. You are my husband."

The ex-guardian felt a laughter bubbling inside. "Good one, princess. Then why the hell" he said, grabbing the man's waist and embracing him "were you acting so frigid when you came to see me?"

Vallewida let Durer embrace him. "I had to keep up the appearances. And I didn't want you to have false hopes. I didn't know you were going to escape."

The look in Durer's eyes was intense, and so was the one in Vallewida's. "Were you prepared to see me dying?"

"I wouldn't have come to the execution. I could not bear that. Seeing you. Dying." Vallewida's voice grew thin and trembled a little. "So I waited for a miracle. And you came." Hope was back again in his voice.

"No one could stop me, love. I thought you to know me by now."

"I know you. That was why I hoped for a miracle."

Durer laughed and kissed Vallewida deeply on the lips. "No miracle, hun. Just me. They cannot bring me down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Painting again?" Durer embraced him from behind.

"Are you bored?"

"No, not really. There is so much to do around here."

Vallewida's hand trembled a little. "You know, if you ever want to leave …"

Durer used his chin to take Vallewida's hair out of his way and placed a loud kiss on the man's neck. "Darling, I thought marriage was forever."

Vallewida smiled and let out a sigh.

"Now put that brush down and come to bed. If I remember correctly, you still have some conjugal obligations to attend to."

THE END


End file.
